Holidaze
by Col3725
Summary: Come celebrate the holidays with Charlotte and Cooper from the beginning of their relationship to some time in the future...takes place in season 1 onward
1. Thanksgiving 2007

**__****4 days before Thanksgiving**

Cooper's sitting at the center island in the Oceanside Wellness kitchen, eating a yogurt and flipping through a patient chart.

Sam walks in and opens the refrigerator, taking out a water bottle.

Addison follows and stands at the counter, looking between Sam and Cooper. "Ahem," she clears her throat.

Cooper turns his head and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, what, Addie?"

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Um, we usually all hang out at Sam's—drink beers, watch football, and stuff our faces. Why?"

"I was thinking of starting a new tradition."

"Ok?"

"Thanksgiving dinner at my house."

"Oh, sure, why not? You live right next door to Sam." He turns his head when Violet walks into the kitchen. "Violet."

Violet stays silent, makes herself a cup of tea, and walks back out.

Cooper grunts.

"What was that about, man?" Sam asks, biting into his granola bar.

"I've been busy doing other things, so I don't have time to spend every second with her. She's mad at me."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "You bringing some hot chick to Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I wish." He looks down at his phone when it beeps. He picks it up and opens the message. He swallows hard as he reads it: 'How fast can you get here?' He replies: _5 min if I break the law, 10 if I don't. _He waits a few minutes, glancing up at his colleagues. "What?"

"Who are you texting?" Sam asks.

"My doctor. He's texting me about my colonoscopy results."

Sam makes a face.

Cooper stands up and throws his yogurt away. He tucks the folder under his arm and looks at Sam. "We still on for drinks tonight?"

"Yeah, man."

Cooper nods and disappears down the hallway. He glances at his phone when it vibrates. He opens and reads the new text: Make it 5. He smirks. _Any reason? _The phone illuminates immediately and he reads the message: What do you think the reason is? He laughs and presses the elevator DOWN button. He thinks about what Sam said. 'You bringing some hot chick to Thanksgiving dinner?' He has a hot chick, but there's no way she would come to Thanksgiving dinner. They're nowhere near holiday status, and she hates his friends, still wants their relationship to remain secretive, plus she has a reputation, and none of his friends like her either.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days before Thanksgiving<strong>

* * *

><p>Cooper's lying on his side in his bed, his arm draped over Charlotte's stomach. He's placing soft kisses on her glistening shoulder as she basks in the afterglow. He's brushing his hand against her skin and mumbling against her neck.<p>

She nods, letting out a soft giddy laugh.

He tickles her a little with his fingernail and sucks on her shoulder. "So what're your plans for Thanksgiving? I'm going to Addison's house—."

Charlotte blinks, rolling onto her side. "Does it look like I care 'bout Thanksgivin' right now or what your damn plans are? I came here to screw, not to talk about Pilgrims, Indians, and corn."

"You must have plans though, right?"

She rolls on top of him and runs her fingers through his hair, pressing her lips against his. She tugs on his hair and sucks onto his upper lip, grazing it with her teeth. "Still wanna know my freakin' plans?"

He shakes his head, sliding his hand down her sweaty back. "No."

"That's what I thought." She cups his face in her hands and angles her chin, pushing her lips against his, kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days before Thanksgiving<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte's standing at a nurses' station in the ER, looking through a chart. She looks up and Cooper's standing there with a goofy grin on his face. "What are you all smiley 'bout?" Her eyes fall back to the file as she scribbles her signature on the pages. "I'm kinda busy." She hands the chart over to the nurse and starts to walk away.<p>

Cooper grabs her arm and catches up to her.

She yanks her arm back and looks around. She leans into him. "What do you want?" She whispers, getting a little annoyed.

"You're busy—that's too bad."

She rolls her eyes. "Get out of my way 'fore someone sees me talkin' to you."

"We're both doctors."

"So Dr. Freedman, what's the issue?" She asks, tucking herself into a deserted hallway.

"Well, Dr. King—." He leans close to her, pressing his palms into the wall. "In the mood for a quickie?" he whispers in her ear, his breath hot against her skin.

She swallows and pushes him away. "Not here."

He laughs. "You should come to Thanksgiving dinner at Addison's."

She rolls her eyes. "Why are you so damn interested in Thanksgivin'? What's so special 'bout a giant bird bein' carved?"

"It's not about the food. It's about friends, family, and celebration. Duh. You're my friend."

"I'm busy and keep your trap shut, Cooper." She pushes him out of the way and disappears down the hallway.

He sighs and collapses against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>One day before Thanksgiving<strong>

* * *

><p>Cooper's sitting at his desk when there's a knock on his door. "Come in."<p>

The door opens and Violet's standing there, her hand on the door. "Do you want to come over tonight? We can order pizza, watch some ridiculously crappy dubbed Kung Fu movie."

He sighs. "Sorry, Vi. I have plans."

"Who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"Your girlfriend."

He laughs. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"We used to be friends."

"Oh come on, don't be like that."

There's a knock on the door and Charlotte appears in the doorway.

He looks at her and puts his pen on the desk.

"I'm here about that patient—."

"Hailey Grangerfield?"

"Yes."

Violet rolls her eyes, and brushes past Charlotte.

* * *

><p>Charlotte shuts the door. "What's her problem?"<p>

"What do you think, Char?"

"I don't care. Just take off your pants."

"Yes, ma'am." He smirks and pushes away from his desk.

Charlotte starts to unbutton her blouse as she walks over to him.

He fiddles with his belt and then clears everything off the surface of his desk. He brushes his jacket off his shoulders, and looks at her. "You really don't like Thanksgiving?"

She rolls her eyes. "Do you want me to leave? 'Cause I will if you keep talkin' 'bout that dumb holiday."

He swallows. "No, ma'am. Thanksgiving? I hate that stupid holiday."

"That's better." She wraps her hands around his shirt and pulls him closer to her. She pushes him against the desk and presses her lips against his. She lets out a breath and presses her body flush against his.

"Are you grateful for anything? 'Cause that's what—."

She separates from him and buttons her shirt. She runs her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down, and adjusts her skirt. She walks over to the door and turns her head. "Goodbye, Cooper."

"Wait!"

She turns around, resting her hands on her hips. "Hmm?"

"I won't talk about Thanksgiving anymore—promise. Just come back over here."

She rips off her shirt, thankfully the buttons are still intact, and walks over to him, engulfing his mouth in a few lingered kisses. "You know what I'm grateful for?"

"What?"

"Orgasms. Now shut up about Thanksgiving."

He nods. "Yes, ma'am." He kisses her hard on the lips, running his hands through her hair, sucking on her mouth, his tongue sliding against the inside of her cheek.

She smirks, holding his hips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sitting on her couch, wine glass in hand with her favorite red wine and a plate of turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, string beans, and mashed sweet potatoes, all of which she picked up already made because she can't cook. She looks around and lets out a sigh. She looks at her pager when it goes off and rolls her eyes. "Can't a gal enjoy dinner without bein' interrupted?" She downs her wine and sets the plate on the coffee table. She picks up her phone and scans the message. "Another reason I hate holidays—stupid people." She stands up and walks down the hallway, opening the door to the bathroom and slipping in. She walks back out, grabs her keys and purse, and walks out of the front door. Her stomach growls as she gets into her car. She grunts and heads back to the hospital. <em>So much for my day off.<em>

* * *

><p>Cooper's sitting at the table on Addison's deck with Violet and the rest of his colleagues. He takes a swig of his beer and digs into his meal.<p>

Addison stands up, hitting her glass with her fork. "Before everyone eats, I just want to say that I'm thankful that you all could come and we can start this new tradition. Friends will come and friends will go, but I'm thankful that we're healthy and happy and get to spend Thanksgiving together." She sits back down. "Let's go around the table and say what we're thankful for."

Cooper groans. "I'm hungry. My food's gonna get cold."

"It'll be quick."

"Fine. I'll go. Do I have to stand up?"

"If you want," Addison answers.

Cooper clears his throat. "I'm grateful for women, food, not being impotent, and the fact that Addison has a giant, flat screen TV."

Pete laughs. "I have to second that."

"I don't wanna get in trouble, so I'll say I'm grateful for family," Sam adds.

Naomi stands up. "I'm thankful for family, friends, my job, and all this wonderful food—oh and chocolate."

Violet takes a sip of her wine and chokes when she notices everyone is staring at her. She coughs, Cooper offering a helpful pat on the back. She swallows and lets out a breath. "Oh, right. I'm thankful for my life, friends, the mentally unstable people that keep me employed, and alcohol."

"Amen to that," Addison chimes in.

They all share a laugh.

"We can eat now, right?" Cooper asks, a forkful of turkey halfway to his lips.

Addison nods. "Yes, Cooper."

"Good." He bites off the turkey and closes his eyes. "Mmmm."

"It all looks delicious, Addison," Violet says.

"It is," Cooper says with his mouth full.

They all laugh again and eat their dinner, faint conversation buzzing around the table.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walks to her office after a long, exhausting day in the ER. She takes out her key and glances up at her door as she puts the key into the lock. She looks around and takes the yellow envelope that's taped to her door. <em>Hmm? <em>She opens the door walks inside. She looks at the envelope and rips it open with her nail. She's a little scared of what's inside. She pulls the card out and scans the front. She reads it to herself: _There's so much to be thankful for..._

She opens the card and reads the message: _Blah, blah, blah, we can talk about that after the pie. Happy Thanksgiving. Love, Cooper_. Except the word pie was crossed out, and the word _sex_ was written above it.

She lets out a hushed laugh and walks over to her desk, sinking into her chair. She takes a deep breath, a faint smile on her face. She puts the card in her top drawer and leans back on the chair. She closes her eyes and relaxes. Maybe Thanksgiving isn't so bad after all.


	2. Christmas 2007

**Five days before Christmas**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's standing in front of the counter in her bathroom. She studies her hair and straightens the few stubborn pieces. She steps back a little and smoothes down the front of her silver, sparkly, just-above-the-knee dress. She runs a brush through her straight blonde hair and flips the ends in front of her shoulders. She smiles at her reflection and adds a thin layer of lip-gloss and a touch of mascara and eye shadow. She lets out a breath and cleans off the counter. She turns off the light and walks into her bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed and slips on her black heels. Tonight's the annual Christmas fundraiser for the hospital. She stands up and shuts her bedroom door, checking herself out in the mirror hung behind the door. <em>Perfect. <em>She pulls away the strand of hair that's caught in her lip-gloss and grabs her silver clutch off the dresser. She walks out of her bedroom and leaves her apartment.

* * *

><p>Violet and Cooper are sitting in the lobby of the building where the fundraiser is. He's swirling his drink around his glass and Violet's sulking. "Why are we here so early and why am I even here? It's the same thing every year."<p>

"It's good to get out of the house, Vi—have some fun, a drink, listen to some music, hang out with people who aren't mentally unstable."

"That's debatable." She looks up when she sees Charlotte walk through the automatic door. She growls at the blonde.

Charlotte rolls her eyes and continues into the ballroom.

"And this is a fundraiser for St. Ambrose—a fundraiser for Charlotte Cruella King."

"Who cares?" He stands up and pulls on Violet's arm. "Come on, sourpuss. There are appetizers and your drink glass is empty. We're gonna go have some fun before all the boring speeches and auctions start."

She grunts. "You're in a good mood tonight."

"It's free food and drinks and an excuse to leave the house. Besides, there are tons of hot women here. One of them is bound to come home with me tonight." Though he only has his eyes on one.

Violet slaps him. "Is that all you ever think about? Women?"

"No." He pulls her arm. "Come on. Sam, Addison, Naomi, and Pete are in there."

She nods and follows him into the room.

* * *

><p>Cooper leaves Violet at the bar and slips next to Charlotte, who's standing at the appetizer table. "Hey."<p>

Charlotte lifts her head and her eyes wander around the room. "May I help you, Dr. Freedman?"

"Oh, come on." He pauses. "Nice dress." He inconspicuously brushes his finger against hers.

She pulls her hand away and swallows. "Thank you."

He leans in and pretends to reach for a mini crab cake but he whispers in her ear. "Come over tonight after this shindig."

She sucks on the inside her lip. "What for?"

"You know what for," he whispers, his eyes bright, and he walks away, brushing his hand against her exposed shoulder blades as he passes.

She swallows and bites the inside of her cheek. _He had to go and say that. _She closes her eyes for a split second and then rips into her roll. She looks around the room at all the dolled up doctors. She hates these events. Boring speeches, arrogant doctors, dry conversations. She'd rather be at home, but at least there's food and bottomless drinks, and it does bring in significant money for the hospital. If that allows her to keep her position, she'll suck it up for these once in a while events.

* * *

><p>Cooper's sitting at a round table with the rest of his colleagues. He's sipping at his beer and looking around the room. He spots Charlotte across the room and he can't help but stare at her. She's in a sparkling, hip-hugging, strapless dress, with her hair just hitting the tops of her shoulders. She looks beautiful, he observes. Her legs, her tight little body, her breasts, she looks incredible.<p>

"Cooper?" Violet says.

He swallows and his eyes follow Charlotte as she moves from table to table making fake-polite conversations with her staff.

"Cooper?" Violet repeats and waves her hand in front of his face.

He blinks and shakes his head. "What?"

"Addison asked if you had plans for the holiday."

"Oh."

"Where are you tonight? You're obviously not at this table." Violet looks around the expansive room. "Who's the lucky woman, Coop? Who's the skank who has your attention tonight?"

He bites his bottom lip and quickly scans the room. "The brunette across the room," he lies.

"No wonder you're staring at her. She's all boobs," Violet says, taking a sip of her drink.

Cooper stands up. "Excuse me."

"You never answered Addison's question, Cooper."

He nods. "Right." He pauses. "No plans. I don't celebrate Christmas, unless I have a real reason to. I'm Jewish, remember?"

"Did you get your secret snowflake gift yet?" Violet asked as a reminder, knowing he probably didn't.

"Crap. We're doing the exchange tomorrow, aren't we?"

Addison nods. "Yes."

"Um. I will be late tomorrow." He laughs and walks away, slipping out of the ballroom and into the lobby.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walks out of the ballroom and runs into Cooper as he comes out of the bathroom. "Oh, hello."<p>

Cooper smiles, adjusting his tie. "Hello." He leans back against the wall and looks at her. "I have a proposition."

"I'm listenin'." She normally would just ignore him, but he's smirking at her, so she knows he's got something on his mind that she'd like to hear.

"Sex. Handicapped bathroom. Right now."

She stays silent, as if she's contemplating this. She swallows and looks back at the closed ballroom door. "Give me ten minutes. I have to go to the bathroom and then I have to introduce Dr. Davenport."

"I can wait." He looks around and plants a deep kiss on her soft, pink lips.

She pushes him back and swallows. She adjusts her dress and looks around. "Not here," she says defensively.

"You liked it."

"Did I say I didn't like it? I did like it, but we're in the middle of the hallway, at a benefit for my hospital with all of my staff in the room behind me, not to mention all your nosey coworkers at Oceanside Wellness, where gossip spreads faster than a cold." She pauses. "Now get out of my way." She pushes him to the side and walks into the women's restroom.

He smirks and pulls on his suit jacket. _Ten minutes. I can wait ten minutes. I definitely wasn't going to last until tonight. _He sits on the bench and a few minutes later, he watches as Charlotte walk out of the bathroom, giving him a sultrily look as she opens the double doors and walks back into the ballroom. He swallows and scratches his chin. _Damn her._

* * *

><p>Cooper pushes Charlotte up against the wall, one hand on her hips, the other one quickly unzipping her dress. His lips are pressed flush against hers. He slides his hand up, her dress bunching, showing more of her leg. He rests his hand on her cheek, his fingers tangled in her hair, and lets out a breath against her lips. He feels her hot breath on his skin as he kisses her.<p>

Charlotte moans, pressing harder against the wall behind her. Her fingers are weaved through and hooked on his pant loops.

He pulls her dress down, exposing her lace, strapless bra. He brushes his hand against her bare her shoulder, her warm skin against his palm causing him to shiver. He pulls her closer to him, yanking down her dress all the way, so it falls into a pile at her feet, and rests his hands on her hips, digging his fingers into her muscles. _This beats a boring speech any day. _

Their movements slow down, their breathing quickens, and the room falls silent for a minute. She unbuckles his belt and tosses it to the side. She hastily unbuttons his shirt, practically ripping it open, and takes off his jacket and shirt, dropping them on the floor. She lets out a grunt as she adjusts herself under him. She pushes on his shoulders and flips, so he's against the wall now. She runs her fingers through his hair as she bites on his bottom lip.

His hand wanders up her back, his palm flat against her skin. He kisses to the side of her lips, brushing his lips against her cheek, and then nibbles on her jawbone, just below her right ear. "You need to be in there to introduce someone else?" He whispers.

She rests her palm against his chest and moves his chin so that his lips are aligned with hers again. She leans forward and presses her lips against his. "Dr. Davenport always takes forever." She pauses. "Go quick, but—."

"Don't rush it," he finishes.

She nods, kissing him hard.

He smirks and fiddles with the flap on her bra clasp before unhooking it. He rips off her bra, exposing her breasts, and his hand instantly slides up her torso, brushing his palm against her nipple.

She shivers, biting his lip a little.

"This really beats a boring speech," he mumbles against her lips.

She nods in agreement. "Mmhmm." She lifts her chin and pushes her lips against his more, her tongue grazing the inside of his chin. "Condom?" She asks before they're too far in this to stop.

"Jacket pocket."

She smacks her lips. "A man that's prepared, I like."

He laughs. "Always. Never know when an opportunity will present itself." He pushes her back and steps away from the wall. He looks down at the floor, and they fall to the tile, Cooper pinned under Charlotte as they resume their kissing.

* * *

><p>Cooper rejoins his friends and colleagues at the table and takes a sip of his room temperature beer.<p>

Violet raises an eyebrow and looks at him. "Where'd you go?"

"Needed some fresh air."

"Uh-huh," Sam says, raising his hand. "Show me some love."

Cooper high fives him and shifts on his chair.

"Unbelievable," Violet says, shooting Cooper a look.

Pete shakes his head. "Not all that unbelievable." He pauses. "So who was it and is it worth sharing?"

"That brunette that just walked in and oh, yeah, it's share worthy for sure."

Violet stands up, picking up her glass. "I need a drink."

"I'm coming with you," Addison said.

"Me too." Naomi stood up and the women walked away from the three men sitting around the table.

"While we're in here listening to a speech about an addition to the hospital, and listening to the women go on and on about their nonexistent sex lives, you're off doing God knows what with a smoking hot chick," Pete says, bitterly.

Cooper laughs. "I've got game. I'd share if it was transferable." He stands up. "I need another beer. This one's warm and gross." He leaves the table and walks over to the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Four days before Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>Cooper, Pete, Sam, Naomi, Addison, and Violet are all gathered around the kitchen table. "Cooper, it's your turn," Addison says, looking at the earrings Violet got her in their Secret Snowflake Exchange.<p>

Cooper hands his wrapped box to Sam. "Merry Christmas, Sammy. Sorry about the whacked wrapping." He laughs.

Sam unwraps the gift and lifts the lid. He pulls out the pair of fuzzy socks and looks at Cooper. "Socks?"

"Hey, I went through a lot of trouble to pick out those socks."

"They have little stethoscopes on them."

Everyone snickers.

Cooper covers his face with his hand and fakes a sniffle. "I put a lot of thought into that gift, Sam. I'm hurt." He grabs the socks. "You don't deserve these socks. It took me forever to decide between the rubber ducky ones and those."

"Thanks, man. I love the socks."

He lifts his head, pulling his hand away from his face. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Will you wear them right now?" Cooper pauses. "I'm kidding—so who's got a gift for me?"

Addison slides a bag over to him. "I do."

Cooper pulls out the contents and takes a whiff of the cologne. "Now you're making me look bad, Addison."

She laughs. "It smells good, doesn't it?"

"It'll definitely get me laid." _Not that I need the help. One text and I'm good to go. _

Violet rolls her eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"I'm a man—so yeah." Cooper laughs and sets the bottle of cologne on the counter. He looks at his watch and pushes back from the island. "I have a patient."

"I'm having everyone over for drinks on Christmas Eve, are you in?" Addison asks, putting in her earrings.

"Yeah." Cooper smiles and disappears down the hallway towards his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days before Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>Cooper's sitting on an exam table in the ER when Charlotte walks past his bay. She turns her head and looks at him. "What the hell happened to you?"<p>

He laughs. "Aggressive patient."

"Ouch," she says, seeing the gash and raised bruise above his right eye. "Stitches?"

He nods. "Kid was—."

"Completely off his rocker?"

"Yeah."

"Sucks."

He nods. "So Dr. King, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"I've got a date—."

He blinks.

She rolls her eyes. "With a glass of wine, my fuzzy slippers, and a good book."

"Oh, come on, don't you celebrate anything? Don't you have friends? Family? Anyone?"

"Everybody's got a family. I'd just rather be alone than spend a holiday with my crazy kin."

He laughs. "You can spend it with me."

"I'll pass."

"We can have sex under the mistletoe—mix up the tradition."

She smirks, but quickly shushes him. She walks closer to him and examines his head wound. "Sex is fine," she whispers.

He nods. _Guess my holiday won't be boring after all._

"Have fun with the stitches." She laughs and disappears down the hallway.

He smiles and lets out a breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve<strong>

* * *

><p>Cooper's sitting on Addison's couch with a beer in his hand.<p>

Violet's next to him, hugging a pillow. "You have a hot date for tomorrow?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Who is she—what's her screen name?"

"I'm capable of having a date with someone who I didn't meet on the internet."

"Yeah, ok, sure—what's her screen name?"

"Rocketgirl23," he tells her, saying the first thing that popped into his head. "She's into all that frea—."

She holds up her hand. "Eh."

He laughs and takes a sip of his beer. "What are your plans?"

"I was thinking of crashing Alan's and Cami's Christmas party."

"Violet."

"I'm kidding." She pauses. "Addison invited us over for dinner."

"I'd go, but I have plans."

"Rocketgirl23."

He nods.

"I think it's time for you to pick up women the old fashioned way, Coop, 'cause the way you're doing it now, isn't working."

"Who said I wanted it to work?"

"You want kids and wife. I'm your best friend. I know. But you're not gonna find your wife on the internet."

"Tons of people find their soulmates on internet dating sites every day."

"Not the way you do it."

"Point taken—but Rocketgirl23 could be my wife one day and who will be laughing then? Not me, I'll be too busy shagging my extremely hot and freaky wife." He laughs.

She pushes him. "You're disgusting."

"Say what you will." He pauses. "When's the last time you got laid?"

She stays silent.

"Exactly—open your mind, Vi." He finishes his beer and stands up. "I need another beer. You want another drink?"

"No, I'm good."

"Suit yourself." He disappears into the kitchen, setting his empty bottle on the table and grabbing a full one from the refrigerator.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>Cooper's lying on his bed when there's a knock on his door. He stands up and pads through the living room. He peers through the peephole and quickly opens the door. "Merry Christmas."<p>

"Merry Christmas to you too," Charlotte says, playing with the strap of her coat.

"You have a present for me?"

She nods, a smirk on her face. She pushes past him, heading towards the bathroom. She slides the door open and disappears inside.

He follows her and sits on the edge of the bed, facing the door. His pants are getting tighter just thinking about what she's got up her sleeve—or under her coat.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door slowly opens and Charlotte leans against the doorframe, her face turned towards him, her arm crossed over her bare breasts.

His eyes widen as he takes her all in—braless, skimpy little red panties with a rubber, black buckled belt around the waistline, Santa hat. He swallows. "Why, hello there, Mrs. Claus."

She sucks on her nail and watches him sweat and squirm. God she loves seeing him like that. "You been a naughty boy?"

"What do you do to naughty boys?"

"Teach 'em a lesson."

Cooper bites on his bottom lip. "What do you do to nice boys?"

"Cast 'em out to the wind—let Mr. Claus deal with 'em."

"You've seen the list. Am I naughty or nice?"

She slowly walks over to him and leans over him, pressing her lips against his. She breaks the kiss and sucks on her bottom lip. "Does that answer your question?"

He nods, sucking in air.

She nibbles on his earlobe and kisses just below it. "These are crotchless panties, by the way."

He shivers. _Holy crap._

She rests her hand on his chest and pushes him back.

He falls onto the mattress and looks up at her. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Oh you'll see," she teases.

He scoots back to the pillows, his hands shaking a little.

She crawls onto the bed and straddles him. She lowers her head and runs her tongue along his bottom lip. She grazes her teeth against his lip before kissing him.

He rests his hands on her exposed thighs and reciprocates her kisses. He's a little too eager, he realizes, she realizes too.

"Down boy," she says, deepening their kisses.

He can't help it.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's tangled in the sheets while Cooper's fishing around in his closet. She angles her head and sits up a little. "What on Earth are you doin' in there? Lookin' for monsters?"<p>

"Looking for your gift."

"Why's it in the closet? And I thought we weren't exchangin' gifts."

"We're not, but I got you something anyway. You don't mind do you?"

"No—well, depends on what it is."

He laughs and pulls the envelope out of his jacket pocket. _That's where I put it. I knew it was in one of my pockets. _He turns around and crawls back into bed. He hands her the card and leans back on the pillows.

She opens the envelope and reads the card. She rolls her eyes. "These corny cards are gonna get old fast, Coop."

"I can attest to the fact that you did not get a snow job for Christmas," he says, pulling down the sheet and gently sucking her nipple, flicking his tongue over it.

She cringes and sucks in air. "Mine are all real, Skippy."

He backs off and smirks, pushing his lips into hers, mumbling against them.

She pushes him back and takes the extra thing out of the envelope. "A gift certificate to a spa?"

"You're tense all the time. I can feel it in your muscles. It's a package, so you get a facial, massage—the option of it being hot stone or regular—and a manicure or pedicure."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He takes the card and gift certificate out of her hand and tosses it behind him.

She blinks, letting out a soft laugh. "Ok."

He smirks and kisses her. "Round two?"

She nods and flips on top of him, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

><p><em>I skipped <strong>Two days before Christmas<strong> on purpose (in case you're wondering if I can count)_

_Please review :)_


	3. New Year's Eve 2007

_So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two days before New Year's<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte's standing at a nurses' station in the ER, looking through a patient chart, and bossing around the nurses at the same time.<p>

Violet comes up next to her and leans against the counter. "Charlotte."

She looks up at the brunette and bites her tongue. "And what do I owe this surprise meetin'?" She pauses. "I thought you'd be touchin' monkeys by now."

"So you and Cooper are really sleeping together?"

She grabs Violet's shirt and pulls her down. "Not so loud." She pauses. "Keep your trap shut."

"So it's true?"

She rolls her eyes. "You heard it straight from the horse's mouth. What do you think?" She lets out a breath. "Now, I have work to do." She pushes past the brunet and heads for her office.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sitting in her office when there's a knock on her door. She's not really in the mood. She has a ton of paperwork and today's not going exactly like she wishes it would. Nonetheless, she lifts her head. "Come in."<p>

The door opens and Cooper walks into her office, shutting the door behind him. "You're still mad?"

"If Violet keeps her mouth shut like I told her to, we'll be business as usual." She pauses. "You come here for somethin'?"

"You got plans for New Year's?"

"What is your obsession with holidays?"

He laughs. "I'm American. It's in my blood. So?"

"No, I don't have plans. New Year's equals drunken stupidity, so I'll probably be here. Lucky me."

"You want some company? We can bang in the New Year in a supply closet—or right here."

She laughs, looking at him while sucking on her lip. "Whatever. I have work to do, so—."

"I'll let you get back to it." He smiles and disappears down the hallway.

She picks up her pen and rifles through her paperwork. She's horny, but she needs to get this work done so she can go home at a decent hour tonight.

Her door opens again, startling her. Cooper pops his head in. "Sorry." He steps in and shuts the door. "You don't really wanna do that paperwork, do you?"

She puts her pen down and shakes her head. "But I have to."

"Who says you have to have work and no play?" He smirks, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I can't—."

"But you want to."

"I want to do a lot of things."

"Come on." He pulls off his shirt, exposing his upper body.

She swallows as she watches him take off his belt, his pants, and then his boxer briefs. She shifts uncomfortably on her office chair and looks down at the stack of files on her desk. She chews on the inside of her lip, keeping her eyes trained on the ink.

"It's cold in here—nice breeze."

She nods, gripping the arms of her chair, crossing her ankles.

"Problem, Dr. King?"

"No."

He sits on the couch and props his legs up on the coffee table.

She glances up at him and grunts. "I hate you."

He laughs. "Well get naked, woman."

"I'll get naked when I wanna get naked." She stands up. "And let's be clear, I'm takin' my clothes off right now 'cause I want to, not 'cause you ordered me to. I don't take orders from anyone."

"Understood." He smirks, leaning back on the couch.

She just grunts and strips down to her lace nude panties.

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Eve<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte's coming out of a patient room when she runs into Cooper. She blinks and looks around. "Hello, Dr. Freedman."<p>

"Am I ever gonna be Cooper?"

"Um, no." She hands a chart over to a nurse and walks down the hallway.

Cooper follows her, pulling her into an empty room. "I got champagne, noise makers—."

"For what?"

"It's New Year's Eve."

"I'm workin'."

"Should I go?"

"I didn't say that, did I?"

"No." He pauses. "Come on."

"Champagne is fine, but the noise makers got to go."

"Fine." He smiles.

"Meet me in my office later."

He presses his lips against hers, letting the kiss linger. "You can be a little excited, Char."

"This is me…excited."

He laughs. "Course it is."

She leans against the wall and smiles. "Happy?"

He kisses her again, pressing his body against hers, holding onto her hips. "Mmhmm," he mumbles against her lips.

She pushes at him and smoothes down her lab coat. "I'm guessin' you have a corny card for me?"

"No."

Her face falls a little.

"I sent you an E-card, instead." He kisses her, pushing her flush against the fall. "You like my corny cards, don't you?"

"No."

He laughs. "Check your email." He smiles and opens the door. "I'll catch up with you later." He shuts the door behind him and disappears down the hallway.

She smiles to herself and lets out a breath. She composes herself and walks out of the exam room.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sitting at her desk, staring at her computer screen. She opens up her email, and responds to the ones that are most prevalent, reads the ones that need to be read, and deletes the random ones. She sees the email from Cooper and she lets the curser hover over it. She's curious. She double clicks and presses the link in the body of the message. Her browser opens and soon the E-card is on her screen. She clicks the play button and she's already shaking her head. "He needs help," she says under her breath as she watches this fat, bald guy dance naked on her screen. Thank God she's alone because she's laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. She smiles a little. She hates to admit that she kind of needed this today. She scans the rest of her emails, and then hears a knock on her door. "Come in."<p>

The door opens and Cooper's standing there, with a bottle of champagne and wearing 2008 glasses. He shuts the door and locks it.

"Anyone see you?"

"Place is deserted, though the ER is a zoo."

"Tell me about it. It wouldn't surprise me if I get paged."

"I hope you don't." He smiles. "Do you want to watch the Ball drop or just pop some bubbly and watch the clock?"

"Second one's better."

"Works for me." He pops the cork out and sets the bottle on her desk. His phone vibrates in his pocket, so he stops pouring and pulls his phone out. He walks over to the corner and answers the phone. "Hey, Vi, what's up?"

_"You wanna come over? Late night pizza and we can watch the Ball drop."_

"Um, I kinda have plans."

_"Oh, you're with Cru—Charlotte?"_

He nods. "Yeah."

_"Oh, ok."_

"Vi, don't be like that."

_"Like what? I'm happy for you."_

"I'll spend the whole day with you tomorrow before you go on your trip. I promise."

_"I'll hold you to it."_

He smiles and glances at Charlotte. "Look, Vi, I gotta go."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." He hangs up the phone and slips his phone in his pocket. He walks over to the desk and continues pouring the champagne into the glasses. He hands Charlotte one and sits on the edge of the desk. He lifts his glasses, setting them on the top of his head, and looks at his watch. "Ten minutes."

"I can read a clock, Coop."

He makes a face at her.

She takes a sip of her champagne and swallows, setting her glass back down on the desk. "That E-card was absurd."

"I can imitate it for you if you'd like. I've been practicing my Happy Nude Year dance all day," he says, getting off her desk. He starts to take off his belt, but she holds up her hand. He laughs. "I assure you I have better dance moves than that dude."

"I'll take your word for it."

He sits on the edge of her desk and looks at his watch again. "Eight minutes."

She glares at him.

"I know you can tell time, Char. It's just what you do on New Year's Eve."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why don't ya save it for the one minute mark? I'm keepin' an eye on the clock."

The room falls silent, quiet enough for them to hear the ticking of his watch's hands. He swings his leg and looks at the watch face. "Five—." He stops, seeing her face, and laughs.

Four minutes go by and Charlotte looks at Cooper. "Um?"

He blinks and looks at her. "One minute."

She laughs. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Your fuzzy pen."

"You want it? It's from a patient."

"Just thinking about what I can do with it." He picks it up and brushes the pink feathers against her hand, smirking at her.

"Hmm." She looks at the clock. "I ain't gonna look like a fool countin' down, so go ahead. I know you're dyin' to."

He smiles. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1—Happy New Year." He leans over, pressing his lips against hers, scooting closer to the edge of the desk and resting his hand on her shoulder, his thumb brushing against her neck.

She leans into the kiss, her hand wrapped around his wrist. She nibbles on his bottom lip, her nails grazing his skin, as they kiss.

He breaks away and picks up his glass. He holds it up. "Cheers to the New Year."

"Cheers." They clank their glasses together and take a sip at virtually the same time. "Take off your pants."

"Yes, ma'am." He hops off the desk, throwing back the rest of his champagne and setting his glasses down on her desk. He then unbuckles his jeans, smirking at her.

She stands up and helps him—he's taking too damn long, in her opinion.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's lying in a contorted, sweaty ball on the floor of her office. She pulls her hair out of her face and lets out a breath. "God, that's the stuff."<p>

Cooper laughs, rolling on his side. He places soft kisses on her shoulder, brushing his hand down her arm, across her lower abdomen, and down her leg.

She angles her head when she hears her phone buzzing. She sighs and sits up. She stands, wrapping herself in the blanket as she walks over to her desk. She picks up her phone and scrolls down. "I hate New Year's."

"I should go anyway." He rolls onto his back and looks at her. "By far my favoritest New Year's."

"Favoritest isn't a word."

"So? Fine, this is the best New Year's I've ever had—better?"

She smirks. "Yeah-huh." She scoops her clothes up and sets them on her desk. She quickly dresses, struggling with her dress zipper.

"Here, let me." He pushes himself up and walks over to her. He pulls up her zipper, brushing her hair to side and pressing his lips against her neck.

She melts into him, letting out a breath. She swallows and adjusts her panties.

He kisses her again, his hand sliding up her side.

She makes a sound of contempt and flips around to face him. She presses her finger against his lip and stops him from kissing her. "I have to go." She grabs her lab coat off the back of her chair and slips it on. She adjusts her name badge and smoothes down the front of her dress. She walks over to the mirror and runs her fingers through her hair. "I'm a sweaty mess."

"You look fine." _She looks beautiful. _

"I'm a sweaty mess."

"A cute, sweaty mess."

She glares at him. "You are not helpin'."

He laughs. "You're in change of a hospital. You could easily get that sweaty from going up and down the halls, running around the hospital."

"Whatever." She pauses. "I have to go." She throws back her room-temperature champagne and walks over to the door.

"Uh, Char?"

She whips around. "What?" She says, frustratingly.

"You forgot to put on your shoes."

She looks down at her bare feet and sighs. "Oh." She walks back to her desk and slips into her heels.

"Calm down."

"Bye." She opens her office door and disappears down the hallway.

He laughs and pours himself another glass of champagne before getting dressed and leaving her office.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	4. Valentine's Day 2008

**Two days before Valentine's Day  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cooper's sitting at his desk, twirling a pen around his finger, staring at his computer screen. He looks up and Charlotte's standing in his doorway. He grunts and ignores her.<p>

"Cooper."

"Go away, Charlotte."

"Cooper, please. I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

He doesn't answer her. He just brings his focus back to the computer screen.

She sighs and disappears down the hallway.

He looks up, biting the inside of his bottom lip and watching as she walks down the hall.

Violet walks in and shuts the door. "Hey, Cooper."

"I'm not in the mood, Vi."

"Charlotte?"

"What do you think?"

"You're better off without her."

"You never liked the idea that we were together, so of course you'd say that." He pauses. "I'm really not in the mood to talk about this."

"Any plans for Valentine's Day?"

He grunts. "And why the hell would you bring that up, Violet? I just broke up with my girlfriend, so no, I don't have any plans for Valentine's Day."

"Come over tonight. We can watch American Bake-off reruns and get drunk off our asses."

He laughs, but then scowls. "I hate her, Vi. How could she think this was ok? Lying to me about this? I'm so glad she wasn't pregnant because I don't know if I could raise a kid with someone who would think lying was ever ok."

"Pregnant? What?"

He sighs. "We thought she was pregnant, but it was just food poisoning. Thank God."

"But you want to be a dad, don't you?"

"Not with her—not with someone who could so blatantly lie to me about something like that. Opening up a competing medical practice downstairs from OWG—I mean, come on. It doesn't take a genius to figure how something like that would affect me. But hey, Charlotte's selfish, so I guess I should have expected it. She does what she needs to, to get ahead of everyone else."

"I'm just gonna—."

"And she comes in here just now expecting things to be ok." He pauses and slams his hand on his desk. "Ow."

"Breathe, Cooper."

He shakes the pen in his hand and throws it against his desk. "Ah."

Violet opens the door. "I'm gonna go—give you some time to yourself. I'm kind of scared. Something is going to come flying at me any minute—it's inevitable." She disappears down the hallway.

Cooper crumples up a piece of paper and unfolds it, proceeding to rip it into tiny little pieces. "I hate her!" He shouts into the air, and slams his hand on the keyboard.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's standing at a nurses' station in the ER, looking at the OR rotation schedule when she sees high heels out of the corner of her eyes. She looks up and Violet's standing there. She rolls her eyes and marks something on the schedule. "What do you want, Turner?"<p>

Violet leans against the counter. "Do you have any idea what you did to Cooper or do you just not care?"

"Excuse me?" She pauses. "Of course Cooper's the victim here—poor, poor Cooper. He's the one who broke up with me, and if you didn't open your big mouth, none of this would have happened, so if you want to blame someone, blame yourself." She takes a patient chart from the nurse behind the counter and starts walking away. "And I already told you that I was goin' to tell him. I couldn't then 'cause of my contract, so if you think I kept this from him deliberately, which I'm pretty sure Cooper thinks, think again, Turner—I didn't. You hurt Cooper, not me." She tucks the chart under her arm and walks down the hallway.

Violet grunts and walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sitting on her couch at Pacific Wellcare, curled up with a blanket with a patient file sitting on her lap. She hates Valentine's Day—always has. She's not a rose kind of girl. She's not a box of chocolate kind of girl. She's not a candy hearts kind of girl, either. Today seems to be the hardest Valentine's Day she's had in a while. She can't focus on her work, which is why she's sitting on her couch, trying to forget. She wishes this day would just go poof and disappear. She hears a knock on the door just when she can feel the pang of tears behind her ears. She rubs her eyes and blinks rapidly. She swallows and rips off the blanket. She smoothes down her dress and combs her fingers through her hair, fixing her bangs. She walks over to the door and opens it. She blinks. "Dr. Wallace."<p>

Sheldon holds out a rose. "For you. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you."

"Are you ok?"

She swallows. _Oh God. _She quickly shuts the door and leans back against it. She drops the rose on the floor and wipes her hand against her cheeks, catching the few tears that were dripping down her face. "Get back to work, Sheldon!" She walks over to the couch and lays down, sliding her hand under the small square pillow and closing her eyes. Her shoulders are shaking as she tries to keep the emotion from overflowing. _Pull yourself together, King. What is wrong with ya? Pull it together. _She lets out a soft whimper. _Stop. _But she couldn't—from zero to sixty in three point five seconds.

Another knock brought her attention back to the door. "Are you ok?" Sheldon asks again.

"Get back to work or I'll fire you," she croaks out. She hears footsteps scurrying away from her office. She lets out a breath and sucks in tears.

* * *

><p>Cooper's sitting at his desk, staring at a bouquet of purple orchids while twirling a pen around in his fingers.<p>

Violet walks in and shuts the door. "Hey, Cooper. Pretty flowers. You shouldn't have," she jokes.

"They're not for you."

"Who are they for?"

"They are—were for Charlotte."

Violet swallows. "Oh—so what are you gonna do with them?"

He shrugs. "I have no idea."

"And orchids?"

"She doesn't like roses—well, she's not a conventional woman, I should say." He sighs. "I got her X-rated conversation hearts and a card too."

"Are you gonna give them to her?"

"NO! I get this knot in my stomach whenever I think of her."

"That's not because you hate her, Cooper—that's because you love her."

He shakes his head. "I can't love someone who would do that—lie to me, open up a practice one floor below mine, a practice that is trying to bury us—no."

"Have you seen Charlotte today?"

"No, and I don't plan on it."

"Can I read the card?"

"Knock yourself out." He hands Violet the white envelope.

She takes the card out of the unsealed envelope and reads it out loud. "I suppose you are expecting some kinda mushy Happy Valentine's Day…Poo Poo Kitty…I'll love you forever and ever…la la la la la…be my Valentine _." She opens the card and continues to read. "Having said that…can we get frisky now? Happy Valentine's Day." She laughs. "That old man in his boxers and slippers really makes the card."

"It is—was our thing—cheesy holiday cards."

"This isn't healthy, Cooper."

"Just get rid of this stuff. I can't look at it anymore."

"Ok." She takes the flowers, candy hearts, and card, and walks out of his office.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's waiting at the elevator when she hears the ping of the doors as the elevator stops at the fourth floor. The doors open and Cooper's standing towards the back corner. She sighs and walks into the cart, pressing the lobby button.<p>

"I already pressed that," he says.

"I can see that. Nothin' wrong with pressin' it twice," she retorts.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you keep this from me? The practice, what you were doing?"

"I already told you—I had to."

"That's bull, Charlotte—that's an excuse."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" She stands there, clutching her purse, trying not to lose control. She closes her eyes and listens to the dings as they descend. She's grateful that today is almost over—that she can curl up on her couch, order some Chinese food, and forget about this stupid, unnecessary holiday.

The doors open and Cooper breezes past her, almost at a run.

"An 'excuse me' would have been nice." She walks out into the lobby and disappears into the parking lot. She sighs. If there's one thing she hates more than Valentine's Day, it would have to be love.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sort of working with my own timeline here, so if something's off the timeline of the show, I apologize. <em>

_Anyway, please review :)_


	5. St Patrick's Day 2008

**One day before St. Patrick's Day**

* * *

><p>Cooper's sitting in his office, looking at his wall of kid photos. He's supposed to be reviewing for a patient, but he's thinking about Charlotte. It's been a month and a half since they broke up and he misses her. He wishes he didn't, but he does. It doesn't help that she's the Chief of Staff at St. Ambrose, and for the past week, he's had to deal with her and the hospital with his last two patients. She saved his ass from going to jail, and she was there to comfort him when he lost a patient who had the measles. She's everywhere. One minute he misses her, and then the next minute, he wants to punch her—it's a vicious cycle.<p>

There's a knock on his door and then it opens. Sam is now standing in the doorway. "Hey, you still up to go to the bar with me and Pete tomorrow night?"

Cooper looks up at his friend. "Yeah."

"Just checking." He pauses. "You alright, man?"

Cooper nods. "Fine."

Sam scratches his head. "You sure, Coop?"

Cooper nods. "It's Charlotte. I can't get away from her—I don't know if I want to get away from her. She makes me mad, but I miss her."

"She's trying to ruin us, Cooper. Cut her loose and come out with Pete and me tomorrow."

Cooper sighs. "I'll be there, man."

"Sweet."

"I have to prep for a patient, so—."

"I'm leaving." He smiles and disappears down the hallway.

Cooper looks down at the file he's supposed to be reading and he lets out a breath.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's standing at a nurses' station in the Maternity Wing at St. Ambrose. She's leaning against the counter, watching patients, watching the nurses go back and forth, watching the doctors as they shuffle about.<p>

Addison hands a chart to a nurse behind the counter and stands beside Charlotte. "Hey."

Charlotte turns her head. "Hey."

"You ok?"

"We're not friends, Montgomery."

"Sorry I asked." She starts to walk away but Charlotte speaks up.

"Cooper?" She asked about him once, right after they figured out that she wasn't pregnant.

Addison turns back to the blonde. "Nothing has changed, Charlotte. You betrayed him."

Charlotte nods and looks away from the redhead. "I miss him," she says to herself.

"What was that?"

Charlotte looks up. "Nothin'. I wasn't talkin' to you."

"Hmm." Addison walks away from Charlotte and heads for a patient room.

Charlotte watches her and sighs. She closes her eyes for a few seconds, feeling that uncomfortable pang of oncoming tears. She swallows and disappears towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>St. Patrick's Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Cooper's sitting at the bar, sucking on a tooth pick.<p>

Pete wraps his arm around Cooper's back and squeezes his shoulder. "Look alive, man."

Cooper throws back his green colored vodka punch and orders another beer.

"The point of coming here was for you to forget about Charlotte." Pete pauses. "That woman's looking at you, Coop."

Cooper lifts his head and turns towards the woman Pete's looking at. Cooper half smiles.

The woman walks over to them and stands beside Cooper. "Is this seat taken?"

Cooper shakes his head. "No."

She sits down.

"What're you drinking?"

"Vodka tonic with a hint of lime."

"Hey, Brad, vodka tonic with a hint of lime for—." He looks at the woman.

"Kimberly."

"For Kimberly." He offers Kimberly a soft smile.

Pete and Sam slowly back away. "She's hot," Pete says.

Sam nods as they head for a table in the back.

Kimberly leans close to Cooper, pressing her lips into his cheek. Her lips brush against his ear as she whispers, "I don't live that far from here." She rests her hand on his upper leg and plays with a loose string on his jeans.

He swallows and his eyes fall shut. He's lightly buzzed, and her hand is hot against his leg. He looks into her warm grey eyes and smirks. "How far?"

She rubs against him and touches his lips with hers. She presses farther into him, deepening the kiss, and nearly falls into him as the stool wobbles under her. "Ten minute walk, five minute drive."

He throws back his beer and slams some cash on the counter. Best way to get over a breakup is to get drunk and sleep with as many people as possible—he's a little behind on the second part. He watches as her full lips surround the edge of her glass and the clear, green liquid slides out into her mouth. He's sweating a little, looking at her.

Her light brown, soft curls bounce behind her head as she throws back the final few sips of her St. Patrick's Day Special Vodka Tonic. She stands up, pushing the glass towards the bartender. She smoothes down her tight, green dress and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Cooper blinks and stumbles off his stool. He stares at her and swallows. He looks at her face and lets out a breath. "Sorry," he whispers.

Kimberly shakes her head. "Not a problem. I didn't pay 12,000 dollars for nothing." She kisses him again and they walk out of the bar.

Pete and Sam share a glance. "Looks like he got over Charlotte pretty fast," Pete says, drawing out his sip.

Sam nods. "Go Cooper."

They laugh and lean back in their chairs.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sitting on her couch with a martini in her hand, staring at a blank TV screen. She closes her eyes as the gin slides down her throat. She swallows and lets out a breath. This is her third martini and she's a little fuzzy. She blinks and jolts when the phone rings. She reaches over and picks it up. She sets her glass on the coffee table and answers the phone. "Charlotte King."<p>

"_Charlie, it's Landry."_

Charlotte blinks. She knows it has to be about Big Daddy. She can feel it in her bones. Duke called her on Sunday to tell her that Big Daddy was being put on the ventilator, so she knows something is happening.

"_Charlie, you there? Charlie!"_

She shakes her head. "Uh, sorry, Landry, I'm here. What do you want?"

"_It's 'bout Big Daddy. Cora say it don't look good, Charlie. Y'know he's been on the ventilator since Sunday mornin'."_

"I can't come til' the end of the week."

"_Can't you rearrange somethin' and get your butt here to Alabama to see Big Daddy fore' he—?"_

"Wish I could, baby brother, but I'm a busy woman, an important woman."

"_Momma ain't doin' so well herself. Been locked up in her bedroom since Big Daddy's lungs quit on 'im."_

"Friday's the earliest I can make it, Lan. What exactly did Cora say?"

"_She say that we're gon hafta pull the plug if he don't improve by tomorrow."_

Charlotte sighs and closes her eyes. "I'll be there Friday afternoon some time."

"_You sure you can't come sooner?"_

"Surely you and Duke can handle everythin' til' I can get there. Your skulls ain't completely full of rocks." She pauses. "I have to go. I'll be there Friday."

"_So you're too important to come home for Big Daddy's sake? Big Daddy's a real son of bitch for dyin' in the middle of your busy week, right?"_

"I'd be there sooner if I could. I've got a lot goin' on this week, none of which can be rescheduled. Big Daddy's not goin' anywhere, and you and Duke can handle it."

"_Whatever."_

"Bye, Landry."

"_Bye, Charlie."_

Charlotte hangs up the phone and blinks away tears as they pool in the corners of her eyes. She leans back on the couch and swallows the lump in her throat. This is just another thing she has to worry about.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it :)<em>


	6. Easter 2008

**Two days before Easter**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sitting in a window seat in first class on her way to Alabama. She almost missed her flight this morning, so she's a little sweaty and out of breath, from rushing. She's staring out the small, oval window. She's thinking about Big Daddy, she's thinking about her momma, and she's thinking about Cooper. He asked her if there was anything she needed. She wants to believe that he really meant that, but she knows it's just pity, and she doesn't want or need his pity. She can do this without his help or pity. She'll go to Alabama, stand back as Landry pulls the plug, say a few prayers or whatever, and then fly back to LA and get on with her life. She's a doctor. Death comes with the job. She's witnessed a lot of death over the years, she's had to tell family members about patients dying; she's a pro when it comes to death and handling it.<p>

Her hands are shaking a little as she sits there, staring out into the clouds. She's trying to hold it together because she's a strong woman, and she's a King. She's trying to convince herself that this isn't a big deal; this is no different than anything else she's had to deal with.

There's a young woman sitting next to her, and Charlotte knows this woman is staring at her. "Ma'am, are you alright?" The woman finally asks.

Charlotte turns her head. "I'm fine." She takes a sip from her water bottle and leans back on the seat.

"Are you sure?"

"We don't know each other, so I'm gonna tell you something. When I say I'm fine, I'm fine. Got it?" She shoots, not in the mood to deal with anybody.

The woman nods. "That's some southern hospitality she's sportin'," she says under her breath.

Charlotte rolls her eyes and stares out the window again. _She's not worth it. _She just wants these five days to go by quickly.

* * *

><p>Cooper's walking through the greeting card aisle at the store.<p>

Violet's behind him, looking at random cards as she passes them. "What are we doing here exactly, Cooper?"

"I'm picking out an Easter card for Charlotte."

"You're seriously buying her a card?"

"Her father's dying and I made an ass of myself in front of her this morning. Maybe my corny card will cheer her up."

"Hmm." She pulls a card from the shelf. "What about this one?"

Cooper looks at it and looks at the cover. There are two chocolate bunnies on the front, each with a bite taken out of them. He smiles and opens the card. "Give me the envelope."

Violet hands him the yellow envelope.

He put the card in his basket and walks to the front of the store. He puts the card on the conveyor belt and hands the cash to the man at the register. Cooper looks at Violet. "You think I'm nuts, right? Buying an Easter card for a woman I can't stand."

Violet nods. "All you've talked about since you and Charlotte broke up was how much you hate her, how mad you are at her for lying to you. I'm not going to shrink you, but I know you're just masking your true feelings. So I may think you're nuts for doing this, but you're a grown man, so you can do whatever you want."

"You're not gonna shrink me, really? You just did." He takes the bag and walks over to the exit. "I have to get to the hospital and check on Gracie."

"Pizza tonight?"

"Sorry, can't. I'm busy. Rain check?"

Violet nods. "You gonna tell me what you're doing tonight?"

He smiles. "No." He laughs and walks out of the store, heading for his car.

* * *

><p><strong>One day before Easter<strong>

* * *

><p>Cooper's lying on Charlotte's queen-sized bed, looking at a picture of her when she was seven. It's a black and white poster-sized print hanging above the dresser. Charlotte's decked out in riding gear, minus the helmet, and she's standing in front of a horse, sticking her tongue out at the photographer. He smiles.<p>

Charlotte comes out of the bathroom and crawls into bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes.

He kisses the top of her head and rubs her back. "It's ok," he whispers.

"I know it's not Easter yet, but—but by any chance, do you have a cheesy card for me? I mean, you came all the way to Alabama for me, so I'm guessin' you have a card."

"I have a card for you and a couple other things. You want them now?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"They're in my hotel room."

She sighs. "Then never mind. I can wait."

"I can go get your presents. I'm sure you could use some cheesiness—a good laugh." He flashes her a smile and brushes her hair out of her face.

"Which is why I asked."

"You probably have stuff to do—with the funeral or arrangements or whatever it is you have to do. I'll go get the stuff I got you and be back later. That'll give you some time to do whatever it is your family needs you to do."

She nods. "Ok."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"Um, thank you for doin' that—doin' what you did earlier."

He smiles. "You shouldn't have had to do that. Even if you're a doctor and you've been around death, it's different, he's your dad."

She nods, rubbing her dry eyes.

"Stay strong, Char." He places a soft kiss on her lips. "Hopefully my gifts will cheer you up." He rolls off her bed and walks over to the door. "And it really is ok to cry."

"No, no, it isn't, Cooper."

He sighs and opens the door. "I'll be back later. Save some fried chicken for me." He laughs and disappears down the grand staircase, walking out of the house and to his rental car.

* * *

><p>Cooper rings the doorbell again and waits patiently for the door to open.<p>

The door opens and instead of Charlotte, another woman is standing there. She's wearing an apron and her brown hair is pulled up into a bun. "Can I help ya, sir?"

"Hi, I'm here to see Charlotte. You must be Maribeth."

She nods. "Yes. I'm the King's housekeeper and maid."

"Can you tell me where Charlotte is?"

"Is she expectin' ya?"

He nods. "Yes. I'm her—I'm a friend."

"She's out back. Come on in and go straight through the kitchen."

He smiles. "Thanks." He steps into the house and walks through the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Cooper opens the sliding glass doors and steps out onto the porch. "Char?"<p>

Charlotte's sitting on a lounge chair, a martini glass in one hand, To Kill a Mockingbird in the other. She turns her head and smiles. "Hey, you came back."

"I said I was." He walks over to her and sits on the other lounge chair and hands her the gift bag he's carrying. "Happy Easter—a day early." He laughs.

She sets her glass on the table and puts the book, spine up, beside her. She takes the green, Easter egg covered bag and takes out the tissue paper. She looks at Cooper and pulls out the stuffed bunny rabbit.

He laughs. "I couldn't resist. He's got brown hair, blue eyes, plus, he's wearing boxer briefs and socks."

"He's you."

He nods. "Uh-huh."

She smiles and sets the stuffed rabbit down next to her. She reaches into the bag and pulls out the candy. "My favorite."

"I found those in the airport. I know you love lifesavers."

She smiles and takes the card out from the bottom of the bag. She opens it and pulls the card out of the envelope. She smiles. "I would hate to be a chocolate bunny at Easter time."

He laughs. "My ass hurts just looking at that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He pauses. "Did it help a little?"

"A little."

"Ms. Charlotte, there's a few people here to talk about tomorrow's viewing." Maribeth says, as she appears in the doorway.

Charlotte sighs and stands up. She looks at Cooper. "You should probably go. I've got more stuff to do."

"You sure you don't want me to stay? I can just hang out here."

"Do what you want. I've got to go." She stuffs her gifts into the bag and sets it on the porch. She follows Maribeth into the house, leaving Cooper alone outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Easter<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at a shriveled up rose, when there's a knock on her door. She looks up as she hears the creak of the old door opening. She blinks back tears and smiles. "Hey."<p>

Cooper walks in and sits next to her. "There's a whole feast going on downstairs that you're missing. I'm sure you're hungry."

She shrugs. "Not really."

"What's that?" He asks, looking at the rose (or what's left of a rose) she's holding.

"Big Daddy gave me this rose when I was five-it was Easter and momma was still in the hospital 'cause she had just given birth to Duke and there were some complications. I was with my Aunt and Uncle and Big Daddy came by and gave me this rose before he went back to the hospital to be with my momma and my brother. I don't know why I kept it. I never liked roses, even when I was a kid."

Cooper smiles. "'Cause it was from your dad."

She stands up and puts the rose back in her treasure chest in the closet. She walks over to the door and opens it. "I have guests to greet, things to do—."

"And food to eat." He laughs.

"Ok, Dr. Sues. I have to go."

He smiles. "I'm coming with you." He stands up and follows her out of the room.

She stops at the top of the stairs and lets out a breath.

He rests his hand on her shoulder and squeezes gently. He kisses the top of her head and brushes his thumb against her neck.

She nods and walks down the stairs with Cooper following her. She'll never admit it, but him being here helps her. She turns her head and looks up at him.

He smiles at her. "You've got this," he whispers. "I'm here. You're not alone."

She nods and walks into the kitchen. It helps her a lot.

* * *

><p><em>Please review :)<em>


	7. The Fourth of July 2008

**One day before the Fourth of July**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sitting in her office, checking her emails, when there's a knock on the door. She looks up, folding her hands in front of her on the desk. "Come in."<p>

Cooper walks in and sits on the couch. "Please tell me you're coming to Addison's Fourth of July party."

"I'm comin', Coop."

"Really?" His face lights up and he smiles.

She nods. "Mmhmm."

He lets out a breath and leans back on the couch. "Good."

She smiles faintly. "Why wouldn't I come?"

"I don't know, maybe because you have this fear of becoming part of my incestual family, because you seem to be afraid of being seen in public with me, and because you seem to be against celebration of any kind."

She grunts. "I'll be there." She pauses. "And I'm already part of your incestual family, and I'm not afraid of bein' seen in public with you—there's a different between that and tryin' to be professional at work, and I'm not against celebration, by any means."

"Ok." He laughs. "Thanks for clarifying." He props his feet up on the coffee table and he bends his arms behind his head. "Were you busy?"

"Kinda. Downside of bein' the boss is I've got my own paperwork, on top of everyone else's."

"I'll just go." He starts to stand up, but she stops him.

"No! I mean, I could use the company."

He smiles and sits back down. "You have any Fourth of July memories?"

She laughs. "Almost blew my brother's ass off with a firecracker."

"You're lying."

She shakes her head. "Nope. I was ten. If ya ask me, Duke's the stupid one for not gettin' out of the way in time, but the look on Big Daddy's face—I'll never forget the beatin' I got for that." She sighs, looking away from Cooper and down at the file open on her desk. She blinks and swallows.

"It's ok."

She lets out a breath and goes back to her paperwork. "I really need to get this done."

"Char—."

"No." She scribbles her signature and looks through the rest of the information.

"Charlotte."

"I said, no!" She drops her pen and spins her desk chair around. "Damn it, Cooper."

He stands up and walks over to the desk. He rests his hands on her shoulders and gently kneads his fingers into her muscles. He kisses the top of her head and pulls back her hair, running it through his hands. "Breathe." He rubs her arms and steps back. He spins her chair around and lifts her chin up using his thumb. He lowers his head and presses his lips against hers. He can feel the tears as they roll down her cheeks and get trapped under his lips. He breaks the kiss and quickly wipes her tears away. He kisses the top of her head and sits on the edge of her desk.

She lets out a breath and rubs her eyes. She looks up at him and smiles. "I'm fine—I need to finish this."

He nods and rests his hand on top of hers, pressing his fingers into her palm. He locks eyes with her for a second before walking back over to the couch. He sinks down into the cushions and watches her.

She bites on her bottom lip and sniffles as she tries to finish her work.

He sighs. He hates seeing her like this. His phone beeps and he looks down at it. He scrolls through the message and looks up at Charlotte. "Violet's freaking out."

She rolls her eyes.

"I'll see you later." He stands up and walks over to the desk. He places a soft kiss on her lips and smiles. "You're really coming to Addison's party?"

"What did I say, Coop?"

"That you're coming."

"Way to go. You answered your own question." She's a little annoyed. _Of course, his precious Violet needs him. God, she needs to grow the hell up._

"I'll make it up to you tonight—with lots and lots of sex."

She smiles. _Well, it's not a total lose-lose situation. I still get laid. _"My place—eight—don't be late. I don't like to be kept waitin'."

He smirks, planting a deep, longing kiss on her lips. He lets out a breath and pulls back. He gets another text message and walks over to the door.

Her annoyed mood is back as she watches him open the door and disappear down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fourth of July<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam, Pete, and Cooper are knocking back beers on the porch at Addison's house. Sam takes a sip of his beer. "Is Charlotte King really coming to this thing?"<p>

Cooper looks at his watch. "She should be."

"Why?" Pete interjects.

"Because she's my girlfriend." He turns his head when he hears a knock on the side of the house. He smiles and stands up. He walks over to Charlotte and places a soft kiss on her lips.

Charlotte swallows and tries to act casual as she pushes him away from her. _Ok, maybe I am afraid of bein' seen in public. _

"You made it."

She nods. "I said I was comin'—got held up at the hospital a little later than I planned and I'll probably be called in later. Fireworks are illegal here, but the law doesn't actually stop anyone from blowin' each other up."

He laughs. "You want a drink?"

"Or twelve."

He laughs again. "Lighten up, Char. My friends aren't the enemy."

She shrugs. "That's debatable."

He pulls her arm. "Come on."

She grunts and reluctantly follows him. She doesn't even know why she agreed to come to this thing.

"What do you want to drink?"

"A martini—I'll make it." She looks at Addison. "Hey, Montgomery, you have stuff to make martinis?"

Addison nods. "Inside."

"Anyone else want one?"

"No, I'm good," Addison says.

"I'm good too," Naomi echoes.

"And I'm pregnant," Violet says, bitterly.

Charlotte laughs and looks at Cooper. She grabs onto his shirt and pulls him closer to her. "You owe me big for this—for comin' here today."

"Take what we did last night and double it—will that be sufficient enough as payback?"

She nods, smirking a little. "Oh yeah." She chuckles and disappears into the house.

Cooper swallows and walks back over to Pete and Sam. "Wanna play some beach football?" He finishes his beer and sets the empty bottle on the table next to the others.

Pete and Sam nod and the guys walk onto the beach.

* * *

><p>Charlotte is sitting in the sand, sipping her second martini and watching Cooper roll around in the sand, all sweaty and shirtless. Her toes are dug into the sand with her legs bent up, a blanket draped over her. The sun is setting over the water as she watches the three men wrestle in the sand.<p>

"This is better than porn."

She turns her head and Violet's standing there with a glass of water. "I don't watch porn, I have sex, and this isn't better than that," Charlotte says, taking another sip of her martini.

Cooper runs over to her and collapses into the sand beside her. He takes a few deep breaths and smiles at her. "You want your card?"

"You have a card for me?"

He nods. "Of course I do." He struggles to get up to his feet and walks up the steps and onto the patio. He grabs his bag and pulls out the card. He walks back over to Charlotte and plops down in the sand. He hands her the card and smiles. "Happy Fourth of July."

She sets her glass down and rips open the envelope with her pinky nail. She pulls out the card and reads it out loud. "What do you get when you mix the Fourth of July with a duck?" She shrugs and braces herself for the corniness that will ensue. "A firequacker—Hope your Fourth of July is a blast." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. It may be corny, but she's come to expect these cards—she kind of likes them if she's being completely honest with herself. "Um, so I have a card for you too."

He raises an eyebrow. "You do?"

She nods. "Mmhmm." She rummages through her purse, which is next to her, and pulls out a blue envelope. She hands it to him and wraps herself up in the blanket.

He opens the envelope and pulls out the card. "Ooh, a joke." He laughs. "What's red, white, blue, and green?" He opens up the card. "A patriotic pickle—Happy Fourth of July." He smiles and presses his lips against hers. "I wasn't expecting that."

She shrugs. "I thought it was time for me to get aboard the cheesy card train."

He kisses her again. "I'm gonna get a slice of watermelon, do you want one?"

She nods. "Sure." She sighs when her phone beeps. She looks at it and scrolls down. She looks at Cooper. "Looks like that watermelon slice's gonna have to wait." She pushes herself up and dusts herself off. "I'll see ya later."

"Call me when you're done." He brushes his lips against hers and slides his fingers through her hair as he kisses her.

She doesn't pull back right away. She feels everyone's eyes on hers, but his kisses are making her all tingly and his body's warm against hers. It feels good. She finally breaks the kiss and swallows. "Bye," she says to everyone, and walks over the gate.

"Bye," Cooper says.

She smiles with her back turned to him and walks out of the gate.

* * *

><p>Cooper sits on the steps and looks at Violet, who's still standing there. "She got me a card."<p>

Violet nods and sits down next to her best friend. She leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She lets out a breath. "She got you a card."

He squeals. "She got me a freaking card."

Violet rubs Cooper's back. "Calm down, Coop."

He smiles and tries to regulate his breathing. "She actually got me a card." He laughs. "Do you know what this means, Vi?"

She lifts her head and raises an eyebrow. "She got you a card?"

"No, well, yes, but no. It means that she actually cares and she actually likes this—us and the cheesy cards." He pauses. "She got me a card."

"As you keep saying."

He smiles wider and stands up. "You want some watermelon?"

"No, thanks, I'm good."

He practically skips up the steps, heading towards the table. He lets out a breath and sinks his teeth into a piece of watermelon. _She got me a card. She caved and got me a card. Ah. _

Violet looks at him. "You scare me sometimes, Coop." She leans back on the stairs and rubs her belly.

He just flashes her a smiles and continues eating his watermelon.

* * *

><p><em>Glad you guys like this story.<em>

_Please review :)_


	8. Halloween 2008

**One day before Halloween**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's standing at the nurses' station, reading a patient chart, when Violet walks up next to her. Charlotte turns her head and blinks. "Whoa, you're pregnant."<p>

"Didn't even notice." Violet hands the nurse a chart and leans against the counter. She grunts and closes her eyes, resting her hands on her stomach.

"When's that baby s'posed to pop out?"

"I'm a week overdue."

"Good luck with that." Charlotte grabs a chart and walks away. She runs into Cooper, bracing herself against his chest. She steps back and regains her composure. "Oh, hey, Coop."

"In a hurry?" He asks with a smile, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She shakes her head. "No."

"Distracted?"

She nods. "Yes." She pauses. "I gotta go."

"This has to do with William White, doesn't it?"

"No."

He laughs. "I believe you."

"Good for you. Now, if you'll excuse me—."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"If you'd have told me that last week, I'd have agreed with you." She sighs. "I can't get into this now. I have patients."

He leans in, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, just beside her ear. "So Halloween is tomorrow."

She nods. "Mmhmm." She pulls him into an empty exam room and shuts the door. She presses her lips against his, hooking her hand around the waistband on his pants. "What about it?" She whispers, her voice deep and sultry.

"You have a costume in mind?"

"By costume, do you mean—?" She mumbled against his lips, running her fingers through his hair, pressing him up against the wall.

"Uh-huh."

She steps back and adjusts her lab coat. "I do, but it's a surprise."

He swallows. "I don't like surprises."

She leans in close, their faces inches apart. "Oh, but you'll like this one." She lets out a soft chuckle and walks out of the room.

He closes his eyes and collapses against the wall. "I had to bring that up, didn't I?" He hits himself on the forehead. "Idiot." He lets out a breath and disappears down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sitting on her couch, sipping a martini glass. She was in her sweats waiting for Cooper to come over. Her phone beeps and she looks at it. She sighs, hoping that whatever Cooper is about to say, doesn't involve cancelling on her for some reason or another, but especially not for Violet. She reads the message and smiles faintly: <em>Running a little late. Be there soon. <em>At least he isn't cancelling on her. She sets the phone back on the couch cushion next to her and relaxes. Her phone beeps again and she grunts. She takes a sip of her drink and scrolls through the message. "Crap." She sets her martini on the coffee table and pulls up Cooper's number. She dials his number because she doesn't have time to fiddle with a text.

_"Char, you get my message?"_

She nods. "Yeah, that's not why I'm callin'. Um, I just got called to the hospital, so I'm gonna have to cancel."

_"Who says you have to cancel?"_

"Did you hear me? I said I got called to the hospital. They need all hands on deck."

_"I heard you loud and clear. I'll meet you at the hospital. You won't be working the whole time and you have an office—with a door that locks."_

She smirks and shifts a little on the couch. "So we're still on?"

_"We're on like Donkey-Kong."_

"Yeah, don't say that ever again."

He laughs. _"I'll meet you at the hospital. Bye."_

"Bye." She hangs up the phone and disappears down the hall. She grabs her purse and her costume and walks out of her apartment, heading for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Charlotte walks out of the bathroom in her office and leans against the doorframe. "Hey, Coop."<p>

Cooper's spinning around in her desk chair, so he stops and turns to face her. He blinks and just stares at her as she comes closer.

She walks over to him, twirling her handcuffs in the air on the tip of her finger. She sits on the edge of her desk and straddles him, her heels digging into the chair on either side of his legs. She leans forward and smirks. She flicks her finger against his chin and shifts on the desk. "Sir, are you aware that you were speedin'?"

He gulps and stares between her legs, up her dress, as she sits there on the edge of her desk. She's not wearing underwear. He glances up at her breasts, which are pushed together and up in the corset, and swallows hard. He looks at her face. Her lips are parted slightly, her eyes are wide and inviting, and one of her eyebrows is perfectly arched. "Um." He's starting to sweat a little. He shakes out his shirt and blinks over and over again. "Um, no, ma'am, how fast was I, um, uh, going?" He swallows.

"Well, sir," she leans in close, her lips almost touching his, "you were going at least 85 in a 45."

"Is that bad?"

She pulls back and swings the handcuffs around. "It's bad."

"Really bad?"

"Really, really, bad." She pauses. "I might have to bring you downtown."

"Jail? I can't go to jail."

"Are you resistin' arrest, sir?" She hops off her desk and grabs onto his shirt, yanking him up. "Well, are ya?"

He shakes his head. "No, ma'am."

She pushes him up against the wall and runs her hands down his sides. "Seems like you're resistin' arrest."

"What are you doing to me?"

She presses her palm against his chest and slides her other hand up his side, under his shirt. "You let me ask the questions—just shut up."

He lets out a breath. "Is there, is there any way I can get out of this ticket, ma'am?" He maneuvers around and presses her up against the wall. He brushes his lips along her cleavage and up her neck, sucking lightly on her jawbone. He runs his hands through her blonde hair as he kisses her on the lips. "I'm so sorry I was speeding, ma'am. It won't happen again."

She claws at his back and shifts against the wall. "It better not."

"Allow me to show you how sorry I am." He clears off her desk and pushes her down on top of it. He leans over her and presses his lips against hers. He mumbles against her lips and angles his chin, pressing down harder against her lips.

She sucks on his bottom lip, letting out a soft moan as they kiss.

"So do we have an understanding?"

She pushes him back and sits up. She frames his face in her hands and pulls him closer to her. She closes the gap between their lips, nibbling softly on his lower lip. "Not a chance, sir." She stands up, hastily unbuttoning his shirt.

He skims her cheek with lips. "What if I show you what I can do with my tongue?" He whispers in her ear while he slips his hand up the skirt of her dress, brushing his palm against her thigh.

"What exactly do you do with your tongue, sir?"

He chuckles in her ear, kissing her, before whispering something in her ear.

She swallows, knowing how amazing his tongue skills really are. She rips off his shirt and slides her hand slowly up and down his bare chest.

Soon they're on the floor, her on top of him, kissing down his now naked body. "I'll forgo the ticket, but I'm still gonna have to teach you a lesson," she whispers against his neck.

He shivers, sliding his hand up and down her bare back. "Hmm," he mumbles and flips her over, pushing her shoulders into the floor of her office. "Maybe I should speed more often." He laughs and presses his lips against hers, tangling his fingers in her hair.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's lying on the floor, her hair fanned out over Cooper's chest, his shirt draped over their lower halves. She's taking in deep breaths as she lies their smiling.<p>

Cooper's stroking her hair, his eyes closed. He scratches his chin and wipes the sweat from his face. "Damn."

She rolls onto her side, resting her head on his chest, and laughs. "Uh-huh." She lifts her head and presses her lips against his, brushing his hair to the side. "Definitely better the second time." She smirks and collapses against him.

His hand wanders up her back and into her hair. "You want your card?"

She smiles. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't waiting for his card all day. "You want yours?" She rolls off of him and stands up. She rolls her eyes when she hears her phone beeping on her desk. She slips into his button down shirt and walks over to her desk. She picks up her phone and looks at it. "Gotta love Halloween—brings out the crazies."

"You got paged?"

"Bingo." She pauses. "We'll make this quick." She grabs her card from her top drawer and walks over to Cooper.

He kisses her on the lips and smirks. "God, you look good in that shirt," he says, looking at her, the shirt unbuttoned and flapping in the air-conditioning, her tight, little body exposed.

She pushes him away. "The cards, Cooper."

He laughs and hands her the orange envelope while he takes hers. He opens it and leans against her desk as he reads it. "Trick or Treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care, I'll just take off your underwear…and show you all my tricks and treats." He laughs. "Good one, Char."

She smiles and pulls her card from the envelope. She looks at him and then reads the front of the card. "Know what I have in common with Trick-or-Treaters?" She opens the card and shakes her head. "I'm after your goodies." She presses her lips against his and sets the card on her desk while she kisses him. She smirks and quickly disappears into the bathroom. She walks back out dressed, lab coat and all, and tweaks his nose. "Thank you for the card, but I've gotta run."

He sighs. "Come by Violet's house tonight. We'll continue our trick-or-treating."

"We shall." She smirks and walks over to the door. She turns back to him and bites on her bottom lip. "I look ok, right? I don't look like I just had sex—twice—in my office, do I?"

He shakes his head and smiles. "You're beautiful."

"That isn't what I asked, Coop."

"You look great, Char, except your dress is on inside out."

She looks down and laughs. "Crap." Her phone beeps again. "I'm coming, damn it!" She says under her breath while she takes off her dress and puts it back on the right way. "Now, am I presentable?"

He nods. "Perfect."

She smiles and disappears out of her office.

He reads her card again before getting dressed. He lies on her couch for a while, staring up at the ceiling. He smiles to himself and lets out a breath. He's tossed from his thoughts by his phone ringing. He picks it up off the coffee table and jolts to a standing position when he sees that Violet has sent him a text. He thinks it might be grasshopper time, so he quickly reads the message. He lets out a breath to calm himself down. "Violet's just freaking out again." He takes his card and walks out of Charlotte's office.

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>


	9. Thanksgiving 2008

**One day before Thanksgiving**

* * *

><p>Cooper's sitting on his couch with a beer in his hand, looking at his phone, Violet's name highlighted in his contact list.<p>

His door opens and Charlotte walks in. She rolls her eyes when she sees him. "Cooper, this is gettin' ridiculous."

He turns his head slowly, taking a sip of his beer at the same time. "Hey."

She smiles and sits on the couch next to him. "I got you a bagel."

He takes the bag and looks inside. "Sesame."

She nods and rests her hand on his thigh. She slides her hand up and down and rests her head on his shoulder. "She's been home for two and a half weeks, Coop."

He shifts on the couch and pulls a piece of the bagel off, popping it into his mouth.

"Have you talked to her? Gone to see her?"

He shakes his head.

She brushes her hand against his cheek and rests her chin on his shoulder. "You gotta stop blamin' yourself for this. You gotta stop blamin' me for this."

"If I had come home two minutes earlier, even one minute, I'd have been inside the house when you called, and I would have been able to stop it."

"I don't know what else to say." She stands up. "I brought you the bagel so you wouldn't starve to death." She pauses. "You need to take a long shower, change your clothes, and shave. You need to pull yourself together and stop lookin' like a caveman."

He takes another sip of his beer, finishing it.

"I was comin' over here to see if you wanted to have sex, but clearly, you're not in the mood."

"Sit down."

"Cooper—."

"Sit down," he repeats.

She nods and sits back down next to him.

He sets his beer bottle on the side table and turns towards her. He cups her cheek in his hand and pushes his lips against hers, letting his tongue slide against the inside of her cheek. He tangles his hand through her hair as he kisses her.

She swallows and pushes him back. "You're forcin' this, Coop. I'm not an idiot." She smoothes down her shirt and fixes her hair. "I'll stay." She rests her head in his lap and straightens out. She rubs his knee and smiles. "Don't force it. There's no fun in that."

He strokes her hair, letting his fingers rake through her short blonde hair. He brushes his hand against warm cheek and smiles. "I'm fine."

"Think about callin' her, Coop. We almost broke up 'cause you were livin' with her and now you can't even pick up the phone and call her. She's alive. The baby's fine. Stop beatin' yourself up about this. What's done is done."

"I love you," he whispers, continuing to stroke her hair.

She smiles, placing a soft kiss on his leg, and lets out a breath. "So what're your plans for Thanksgivin'?"

"You asked me this time."

She laughs. "I did."

"We usually go to Addison's, but I don't know what's gonna happen this year 'cause of Violet. I'll probably just stay home."

She rolls onto her back and bends her legs up. She looks up at him and smiles. She rests her hand on his chest and arches an eyebrow. "I can dress up as a sexy pilgrim and tell ya about what really happened on the Mayflower—better yet, I can show ya."

He smiles, feeling a little better. "Ok."

"Hey, that was actually enthusiastic."

He pulls her hair back, twirling a piece around his finger. "Uh-huh."

She sits up and presses her lips against his, resting her hand on his chest and her other hand on the back of his hand. She angles her chin, gently sucking on his bottom lip, letting out a soft moan as he kisses her back. "I can give ya a preview now if you want?"

He nods, feeling a lot better, actually. "I want."

She smirks. "Well, come on then." She hops off the couch and disappears into the bedroom.

He turns his head and watches as she closes the divider. He stands up and follows her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte's standing in the hallway in front of Cooper's apartment. The smell of Thanksgiving dinner is strangling her from behind and to the side, and her stomach rumbles a little louder than she wishes it would. She's been at the hospital all day, and she hasn't had time to eat anything more substantial than a granola bar. The Thanksgiving festivities—err—stupidities started early at St. Ambrose.<p>

She rests her hand on her stomach trying to silence it. She just stands there, taking in deep breaths, smelling the food. _Gah, I'm starvin'. _She rings the bell finally and clutches her coat tight around her.

The door opens and Cooper's standing there in jeans and a sports jacket. He smiles and ushers her inside.

She blinks and her stomach growls again.

"Hungry?"

"You could say that."

"I thought we could eat first—though I'm sure I'll be eating plenty afterwards." That warrants him a slap and a smirk from Charlotte. "Whatcha got under that coat?"

She unties her coat and lets it fall off her shoulders.

He takes it off completely, flinging it over the couch back. He blinks and rests his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. He presses his lips against hers and slides his hand up her side, brushing it over her chest, her neck, her cheek, and finally running it through her hair. He lets out a breath against her lips and pulls back.

She looks into his eyes and gets his jacket off quick, tossing it over hers. She keeps her eyes locked on his as she unbuttons his shirt. Her lips curve into a devilish smile as she slides her hand along his side, pressing her fingers into his skin. She stands on her tippy toes and kisses him.

He lowers his head and reciprocates.

"Dinner can wait." She sucks on his bottom lip and lets out a breath. She smirks and he follows her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Charlotte's curled up on the couch, sipping coffee, with a plate of apple pie resting in her lap.<p>

Cooper walks over to her and sits down. "I got whipped cream for the pie."

"Oh, Freedman, you've been holdin' out on me." She takes the canister and sprays it on her lips and in her mouth. She leans closer to him and kisses him.

"Mmmm," he mumbles as he presses his lips against hers and runs his tongue along her lips. He breaks the kiss and swallows. He takes the canister from her and spays some whipped cream on her exposed chest, where his button-down shirt is open. He lowers his head and brushes his lips against her collarbone, running his tongue along the line of cream.

She melts into the couch cushion and arches her back as his tongue makes contact with her skin. She lets out a noisy breath and closes her eyes. She lifts her hand and runs it through his hair. She swallows, feeling him kiss down her chest. She's getting all tingly again. She lifts his chin up and closes the gap between their lips, hooking her arm around his neck. "Ah."

He smirks, pulling back and looking at her. "We'll have some fun after dessert."

She nods and sprays some whipped cream on her pie. She hands it to him and smiles. She picks up her fork and takes a bite. She swallows and licks her lips. "God, that tastes like heaven."

"I made it."

"You did not."

He laughs. "I made all that stuff."

"And I'm the Queen of England."

"Really? I didn't know. I'm dating royalty. That makes me like the King, right?"

She slaps him. "You actually cooked me dinner?"

"I've done it before."

"I know, but this is, this is Thanksgivin', it's big, it takes time."

"Well, you're worth the time and energy." He kisses her quickly on the lips. "Mmmm, cinnamon."

She blinks and smiles at him, taking another bite of apple pie. She shifts on the couch and leans against him a little.

He brushes her hair out of her face and smiles. His phone rings on the side table and he glances at the caller ID. He turns away and stares down at his pie.

"You not gonna get it?"

"It's Violet."

"And you're not gonna get it?" She asks, her eyebrows raised. She has momentarily stopped eating dessert as she stares at him.

"I'll let the machine get it."

She sets her plate on the cushion and scoots closer to him. She rests her hand on his shoulder and hooks her other arm around his. She places a soft kiss on his cheek. "Are you ever gonna go see her? Talk to her?"

"You hate Violet."

"Hate's a strong word, and besides, you don't. You love her, in the brother sister kinda way, and although your relationship drives me nuts, and I can't understand it, you love her. This isn't your fault. What happened to her is not your fault. She'd want you to visit her, she'd want you to call her, or take her calls at least."

He looks at her and brushes his lips against her forehead. "I can't—I just can't." He lets out a breath.

"Will a cheesy card make you feel better?"

He smiles. "Maybe."

She stands up and walks over to the door and bends down. "Stop starin' at my ass, Coop."

"I wasn't—I mean, I—."

"Relax, Coop. It ain't nothin' you haven't seen before." She laughs and grabs the card out of her purse. She walks back over to the couch and plops down next to him. "I'm flattered, really." She smiles and picks up her plate again, taking a bite of her pie. "Well, open it." She says after swallowing.

He rips it open and scoots back on the couch. He looks at the front cover, which has two turkeys on a beach. "Hey honey, did you remember your sunscreen?" He reads the bubble over the first turkey. He opens the card and smiles. "Damn it, honey...Here's hoping your Thanksgiving turns out better than that poor guy's." He presses his lips against her cheek.

She leans into the kiss and turns her face, kissing him on the lips. She sets her empty plate on the coffee table and takes a sip of her coffee. She leans against Cooper and rests her head on his shoulder. She hooks her arm around his and smiles. "Feel better?"

He nods and kisses the top of her head. "A little."

"Do me a favor and go see her tomorrow or the next day. You need to get your clothes and she needs you, Coop."

"You actually like Violet?"

"No—Well, I don't dislike her…all that much—but this has nothin' to do with me."

"I just can't, Char. I don't care how many times you say it or how many times I say it, this is still my fault. I was right there and I heard something and I just walked away. I walked away from my best friend when she needed me. This _is _my fault." He pauses. "Maybe you should just go."

"Cooper."

"Ok, I don't mean that. I want you to stay."

She lifts her head and turns his face towards hers. She places a soft kiss on his lips and brushes her hand against his cheek.

He stands up, and takes her plate, stacking it on top of his. "You want another piece?"

She shakes her head. "I'm full. I couldn't eat another bite if you paid me to do it."

He smiles and walks into the kitchen. He comes back out and hands her a card. "Happy Thanksgiving."

She takes the peach colored envelope and rips it open with her pinky nail. She pulls the card out and looks at the front cover, which is a picture of a turkey with two speech bubbles above it. "Am I wrong to be nervous when I wake up to find myself stuffed, naked, and basted?" She pauses and then reads the second speech bubble. "Oops. I think I just made my own gravy." She lets out a soft chuckle and opens the card, reading it. "Good Gravy! I hope your Thanksgiving is stuffed with good times." She plants a kiss on his lips and smiles against them. She breaks away and picks up her coffee cup. She takes a sip of her steaming hot coffee and leans back on the couch.

"You look good in that shirt—but you look good in everything."

"You know what I look best in?"

"What?"

"Nothin' at all—and by nothin' at all, I mean—" she puts her cup on the table and starts to unbutton the shirt. She unhooks her bra and stands up. She wiggles out of her panties and lets the shirt and bra fall to the floor. She leans into him, her lips inches away from his, her breasts brushing against his chest. "I mean…Nothin'. At. All." She touches his lips with hers before pulling back. She smirks and walks into the bedroom. "You comin'?"

He nods, standing up quickly. He holds his head, a little dizzy from his sudden jolt, and follows her, grabbing the canister of whipped cream from the table. He's still feeling guilty and he's still a little down, but he has a naked woman in his bedroom, and not just any woman, nope, he has the woman he loves sitting naked on his bed.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys like it <em>

_Please review :)_


	10. Christmas 2008

**Four days before Christmas**

* * *

><p>Charlotte's in the bathtub, leaning against the tub wall, her eyes closed, and her hand skimming over the top of the warm, sudsy water. Soft music plays in the background and the lights are dimmed, two candles are lit on the sink counter. A soft glow casts over her as she lays there.<p>

The door opens slowly and Cooper smiles at her.

She cracks an eye open and turns her head to the sound she heard. "Hey." Her other eye opens and she shifts on the tub floor. "Are you still mad that I bought your way into the practice?"

"I'll get over it."

"You wanna join me?" She winks and lets out a breath.

He nods and strips. He gets into the tub and presses his back against the opposite wall. He lifts her right leg and slides his hands up along either side. "Are we exchanging gifts this year?"

She smiles. "Uh, I don't see why we wouldn't."

He places a soft kiss on the bottom of her foot. "I have your gift, I was just wondering if you were getting me one."

"What'd ya get me?"

He digs his thumbs into the sole of her foot, working up and down. "You're not gonna trick me into telling you."

"Can I get a hint?"

"I think you'll like it."

"That's not really a hint, Coop."

He laughs. "Exactly. You can wait until Thursday." He leans over the tub edge and pulls his pants closer to him. He dries off his hands with a towel and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He answers it. "Hey, mom."

Charlotte scoots over to him and rests her hand on his thigh.

"Just fi—INE_." _His voice gets higher as he sucks in air. He pulls the phone away. "Stop," he whispers. He brings the phone back to his ear. "No, no, sorry, mom."

Charlotte slides her hand up very slowly and grabs him.

He bites his bottom lip. "No, don't hang up, I'm here—A." He pushes Charlotte's hand away. "Not now," he says to Charlotte. He focuses on his phone call again. "Oh, no, now's the perfect time, mom."

Charlotte arches an eyebrow and brushes her palm against him.

He blinks slowly and swallows. "Mom—I um, I'm gonna have to, um, uh—." He straightens his back and nibbles on his bottom lip. He turns his head away from the phone and lets out a soft shriek. He lets out a breath. "I'm gonna have to call you back, mom—yeah, Charlotte and I are fine, mom—no—no—no—same to you and dad, mom. Spin the dreidel for me." His hand's shaking a little as Charlotte rubs back and forth. "I—."

Charlotte wraps her fingers around him and looks at him, a devilish smirk on her face, her eyes bright and determined.

"Gotta go—bye." He hangs up the phone and drops it on his jeans. He looks at Charlotte and laughs. "You," is all he says.

She leans forward, pressing her lips against his. She squeezes into the space beside him and curves her body around him. She tugs on his arm hair and kisses his neck.

He shivers and runs his hand down her naked body. "My mom wishes us a Happy Hanukah."

She runs her fingers through his hair and engulfs him in a kiss. "Shut up about your momma while I'm doin' this," she says while drawing small circles on his upper thigh with her pinky finger and gliding her lips against his, bobbing her head a little and sucking on his bottom lip.

"Mmmm, you taste like strawberries and honey."

She shifts, straddling him. She lifts her ass off his legs, sinks her knees into the tub floor, drops her shoulders, and cups the sides of his face, her thumbs brushing against his cheeks. She intensifies their kisses and presses her body against his.

"Um, hello." He laughs and reciprocates, wrapping his arm around her neck and running his fingers through her damp hair. He rests his other hand on her thigh and angles his chin. He curses under his breath against her lips when he hears his phone's quiet ring amongst the denim.

"Ignore it, Coop," she says, her voice throaty and muffled.

He nods and focuses on her again.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's asleep on the couch, a blanket draped over her. She's hugging a pillow and drooling a little, her eyes twitching with each hushed snore.<p>

Cooper walks out of the kitchen and over to the couch. He smiles and sits down by her feet.

The shift in weight wakes her up. She opens her eyes and fights back a yawn. She rolls onto her back and pushes herself up. She pushes her hair out of her face and rubs her eyes. "Huh?"

"Tired?"

She nods. "Didn't get much sleep last night and the hospital was busy today."

He hands her the coffee that he brewed for her and shifts on the couch cushion. "Did you have a nice nap at least?"

"It was heaven." She mixes her coffee with the candy cane and took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. She takes a sip and smiles. "Thank you for the coffee."

"I thought I'd make it festive."

She sucks on the candy cane and smiles at him. "What time is it?"

He looks at his watch. "A quarter to eight."

She breathes in the smell of the coffee and then takes another sip. "Almost a two hour nap—that's a new record for me." She laughs.

"Did you get my gift yet?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Yes. I've had your gift for weeks."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Well, I didn't really know what to get you. You already have all the latest electronics and gadgets and whatever, so it's sort of a gag gift."

"Now I'm curious."

She laughs. "That's the point."

"Are you gonna be my hot date for Christmas Eve?"

"Maybe. Are you gonna be my hot date for that dreaded hospital fundraiser tomorrow night?"

"Maybe."

She sets her coffee cup on the side table and shifts so her back is against the cushions. She curls her legs under her and drapes the blanket over herself.

Cooper scoots over and presses his lips against hers, raking his fingers through her hair at the same time. He separates from her and smiles. "So are you gonna be my date?"

"Course, Coop. Are you gonna be mine?"

"Course." He kisses her quickly on the lips and lets out a breath.

She leans against him, hooking her arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder. She lets out a breath and closes her eyes.

He smiles and takes a sip of his coffee. "I'm sure you'll look amazing in that dress—if that's the one you're wearing."

"The gold one?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm wearin' that one."

"Good. I can't wait to see it on you." He smiles. "I like having you living here."

"I like living here." She sinks into the cushions and slides her hand up and down his arm.

"Let's watch a movie." He reaches for the remote and turns on the TV. He flips through the channels, not sure what's on. He turns off the TV. "Well, so much for that."

She laughs.

"I can give you a full body massage."

She lifts her head up and raises an eyebrow. "You're offerin' to give me a massage?"

"Yes. Do you want one? Believe it or not, I like giving you massages—I get to touch you, see you naked, and rub lotion and oil all over you…what's not to love about that?"

She smiles. "So it's that kinda massage, huh?"

He smirks. "Oh yeah, baby."

She stands up and picks up her coffee cup. She sucks on the candy cane while she disappears into the kitchen to put her mug in the dishwasher. She comes back out and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Good 'cause those are my favorite." She walks into the bedroom and locks herself in the bathroom.

Cooper stands up and carries his mug into the kitchen, placing it into the dishwasher before following Charlotte into their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days before Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>Cooper's sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling up his socks. He slips his feet into his dress shoes and turns his head when he hears the bathroom door slide open. His eyes widen and he smiles. "Wow—my girlfriend's gorgeous."<p>

Charlotte clasps her earrings and smoothes down the front of her dress. She adjusts her bra and smiles at him. She's wearing a gold sequined floor length gown. Her makeup is barely visible, her hair is clipped back, and she has her white gold cross, that Big Daddy got her when she turned sixteen, around her neck. "I decided to go a little fancier this year."

"You look incredible." He stands up, pulling down on his pant leg a little. He walks over to her and places a soft peck on her lips, resting his hand on her neck. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." She pushes him back a little and loosens his tie. She quickly reties it right and kisses him. "You really gotta learn how to put on a tie, Coop."

"Thanks—for fixing my tie."

She looks at the clock on her bedside table. "Crap. I'm late." She walks over to the closet and slips into her gold strappy heels. She straightens and pull out her wedgie.

"That's hot." He laughs.

"I don't need your commentary, Coop." She looks in the mirror and makes final adjustments. She grabs her clutch on the dresser and tucks it under her arm. She groans and puts her purse down. She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. She comes back out and Cooper's standing there, looking at her. "What?"

"You need to breathe."

"I hate bein' late, that's all."

"Well, come on." He steals a quick kiss and walks into the living room.

She grabs her purse and follows him.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's in the bathroom, fixing her makeup. Cooper kissed most of it off and she sweat off the rest.<p>

Addison walks in and looks at the blonde.

"You look like ten miles of bad road," she says, looking at her colleague, noticing her pale and sweaty appearance.

Addison disappears into a stall and falls to her knees. She throws her head over the rim of the toilet and warm liquid spews out.

Charlotte blinks. "Well, damn." She pauses. "Is it somethin' you ate?" She asks, concerned about the 150 guests in the ballroom at the moment.

"Clams," Addison mutters between burps.

Charlotte rests her hand on her stomach and swallows. "Shit," she mumbles under her breath. She lets out a breath and puts her mascara and lipstick in her clutch. "Um, good luck with that," she says and walks out of the bathroom. She heads into the ballroom, on a quest to dispose of all the trays with clams and to warn everybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days before Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte's wedged between the wall and the toilet in her bathroom with her head leaning over the rim as the warm chunks spew from her cracked lips.<p>

Cooper walks into the bathroom and kneels down beside her. He pulls up her tank top and lightly brushes the wet folded-up towel against her hot skin. He clips her hair back so it's not in her face and sighs.

She lifts her head and wipes her mouth off with her hand. She leans back on the wall and closes her eyes. She holds her stomach as she breathes in and out. She burps and swallows the little bit of vomit that came up with it.

He hands her the water bottle he grabbed for her, untwisting the cap first.

She takes a few gulps and quickly gives it back to him. She flings her head over the bowl and burps up more vomit. She toggles the flusher and slumps against the wall again. She's breathing quicker now, her hand resting on her stomach still. She opens her eyes slowly and focuses on Cooper. "This sucks."

A soft laugh escapes. He sits next to her and wipes off her sweat with the cold, damp towel. He kisses the top of her head and brushes her hair away from her eyes. "You're sure it was the clams?"

She presses her pointer and middle fingers against his lips and nods.

He stands up and helps her up to her feet. He hooks his arm around her and guides her into the bedroom. He pulls back the sheets and drops his arm.

She crawls into bed and rolls onto her side, resting her head on the pillow.

He sets a bucket on her nightstand and pulls the sheets up to her neck. He places a soft kiss on her shoulder and strokes her hair. "Can I get you anything?"

She shakes her head, shifting on the mattress.

"Ok. I'll be watching TV in the living room if you need me." He pauses. "Feel better. The bucket is on your nightstand if you need it, your water bottle is there too—you need to drink."

She nods. "I know."

"Of course you do, just reiterating the importance of staying hydrated." He smiles at her and walks into the living room. He hates seeing her this miserable.

* * *

><p>Around six, Cooper's sitting on the couch, listening to his Ipod and reading a Sports' car magazine with the TV on in the background.<p>

Charlotte walks out, in her sweats and sits on the couch next to Cooper. She bends her legs up on the couch and leans against him.

"You're awake," he says, taking out his headphones and closing his magazine. He sets his Ipod and magazine on the coffee table and lifts her chin a little. He presses his lips against hers and smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"Better—nauseous and achy, but better."

"Good—the better part, not the nauseous and achy part."

She laughs. "Obviously."

"Just had to clarify." He pauses. "I hope you'll be ok to be my date tomorrow."

She lets out a breath and covers her mouth with her hand to conceal a nod. "I'm gonna try and go back to sleep."

"Ok—you can sleep here if you want. Put your head in my lap and relax. Unless you want to be in the bed."

She lies down, resting her head in his lap and stretching her legs. She closes her eyes and relaxes, being soothed by Cooper's light stroking of her hair. She doesn't really have the energy to go back into the bedroom and besides, Cooper's warm and being with him calms her.

He lowers the volume on the TV and looks down at her, watching her as she falls asleep. He could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte's standing in front of the full length mirror. She's wearing a deep red, figure-hugging, one shoulder dress and black peep-toe pumps. She combs her fingers through her hair and slowly spins around, checking herself out in the mirror. She's a little weak, and she feels a little achy still, but she was feeling a hell of a lot better than she was yesterday.<p>

Cooper knocks on the door and walks in. He stumbles a little when he sees her. He catches himself on the wall and pulls a piece of lint from his sweater. He looks her up and down. "Damn, woman."

She turns her head and smiles. "You like it?"

He steps closer to her and presses his lips against hers, savoring in the kiss a little longer than usual. "Like it? I love it. You look beautiful." He tucks her hair behind her ear and looks at her again. He rests his hands on her hips and brushes his lips against her neck. He pulls back and smiles at her. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugs. "Ok. I'm a little dizzy and tired, but I'm ok."

"We don't have to go."

"No, no, I'm fine. Nothin' a martini can't fix."

He places a delicate kiss on her lips. "You ready to go?"

"Just give me a second."

"There's no rush. We've got plenty of time." He smiles and walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sitting on the sand with her feet in the water. Her legs are bent and she's digging her toes into the wet sand.<p>

Cooper walks over to her and nudges her with his toe. "Can I join you?"

She angles her head up and nods. "Go ahead."

He sits down next to her and places a soft kiss on bare shoulder. "What're you doing all by yourself over here?"

"I have a headache—just wanted some peace and quiet. Ocean seemed like the best place for that. The sunset is peaceful."

He nods and presses his thumbs into her temples, rubbing in a circular pattern. He brushes his lips against her neck.

She shivers and melts into his soft kisses.

He takes off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. He drops his hands and slides them up and down her arms. "You wanna head home?"

"No, I'm ok."

"You sure? I don't mind leaving early."

She kisses him on the lips and leans against him. "I'm fadin' fast—I can hardly keep my eyes open. I almost fell asleep makin' my drink."

He laughs. "You haven't slept in two days—not very well, anyway." He pauses. "Let's go home."

She smiles and yawns. "Why don't you see if Pete can drive you home? I don't wanna spoil your evenin'. I'll be fine. You stay. Keep havin' a good time. These are your people, not mine." She pauses to stand up. "Better yet, I'll just take a cab home."

He looks up at her. "I really don't mind."

"You're havin' a good time. Stay. I just wanna go home and sleep—if I can."

He pushes himself up and presses his lips against hers, letting his hand slide through her straight hair. "I'll see you at home then, I guess."

She nods. "Have fun."

He takes her hand and they walk up to Addison's porch. He gives her a quick peck on the lips and walks her to the gate. "Be careful."

"I'm a big girl, Coop."

He laughs. "I'll be home later. You want me to call you a cab?"

"I can manage that. Go rejoin the party." She kisses him and smiles. "Bye."

He sighs. "Bye." He watches her leave and shuts the gate. He walks back over to his colleagues and friends and takes a sip of his beer. _At least she came in the first place, _he thinks before sinking into the chair next to Violet, who doesn't look like she wants to be here either.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte's sipping her morning coffee on the couch. She feels a lot better today, but she hasn't regained all of her strength yet. She fights back a yawn and sets her mug on the coffee table. She leans back on the cushions and closes her eyes. It's early—7 AM—and Cooper's still sound asleep in the bedroom. Charlotte lets out a breath and finds herself drifting back to sleep. Her heads bobs forward, and her body sinks farther into the cushions. She lets her head rest on the small square throw pillow and she wraps herself in the blanket. She shifts to get comfortable and soon, by 7:05, she's asleep again.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte opens her eyes and sees Cooper's plaid pajama pants in her line of vision. She swallows and angles her head, looking at him. "Mornin'."<p>

Cooper smiles and sits on the coffee table. He takes a bite of his buttered toast and scratches his cheek. "What're you sleeping out here for?"

"I woke up to pee, but I couldn't get back to sleep, so I made coffee and just sat on the couch. I fell asleep." She looks at the clock on the TV and blinks. "It's almost eleven."

"I've been up since nine, but you seemed so peaceful so I didn't wanna wake you up."

"You've been watchin' me sleep for two hours?"

He laughs. "No. I've been watching you sleep for the past five minutes. You're cute when you sleep. You snore a little. I think it's adorable."

She smiles. "Nothin' 'bout snorin' is adorable, Coop."

He hands her the plate. "Toast?"

"I'm starvin'."

"I'll make cinnamon pancakes for breakfast."

She smiles. "Sounds amazin'."

"We'll exchange gifts after we eat."

She nods. "Ok."

He presses his lips against hers, resting his hand on her thigh. "Morning." He pauses. "You can take a shower or whatever. I'll let you know when breakfast is ready."

"I was thinkin' 'bout eatin' breakfast in my pajamas. I'm comfy and it's not like I'm doin' anythin' productive today. I'll get dressed if I need to."

He nods. "I don't wanna get dressed either." He laughs and walks into the kitchen.

She pushes herself up and disappears into the bathroom.

Charlotte and Cooper are sitting on the couch. She smiles and hands Cooper the wrapped box.

He shakes it and raises an eyebrow. He rips open the dancing penguin wrapping paper and lifts up the lid of the box. He looks up at her and smiles. "A gumball slot machine, creative."

"I didn't know what else to get you."

He shakes his head. "I love it, Char. Thanks. You even filled it with gumballs." He takes it out of the box and sets it on the coffee table. He pulls the lever and smiles. "Hey, look, I hit the jackpot." He takes the gumball and pops it into his mouth. He kisses her on the lips and smiles. "Thanks."

"You're welcome—open your card."

He pulls the card off the wrapping paper and opens it. He looks at the front cover. There's a little dog on it wearing a Santa hat. "You make my Christmas Merrier." He opens the card and smiles. "And nakeder." He laughs. "Likewise my dear." He puts the card on top of the box and hands her his gift.

She takes the silver wrapping paper off the rectangular box and opens the velvet case inside. She smiles and looks at him and then back down at the charm bracelet. The charms include a horse, a C, a heart with love engraved on it, the caduceus medical symbol, a bra on a hanger, a mockingbird, the state of Alabama, a martini glass with olive, a snowflake, and a rose. She looks at him and smiles wider. "Thank you. My favorite one is the bra on a hanger."

He laughs. "Mine too." He pauses. "And I know you don't like roses—."

"It's because my dad gave me a rose when my brother was born, isn't it?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"I got that, Coop." She takes it out of the box and puts it on. "Perfect fit." She leans into him and closes the gap between their lips. "Thank you."

"It's 14 karat white gold."

"Cooper, you didn't have to—."

"Shhh." He kisses her and smiles. "It wasn't that much, and even if it was, you're worth it."

"You really didn't have to buy me anythin'."

"I don't have to do a lot of things I do, but I do it because I want to. I did this because I love you. Merry Christmas—read the card."

She rips opens the envelope and pulls out the card. She looks at the cover, which has a picture of Santa Claus standing next to an elf. "Say hello to my little friend." She opens the card. "Merry Christmas from me, my elf, and I." She smiles. "I look forward to these cheesy cards every time—I didn't think I would."

He flashes her a smile. "I look forward to them too." He presses his lips against hers, kissing her hard on the lips.

She shivers, letting her lips glide against his. She scoots closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses to the side of his mouth, brushes her lips against his cheek, and then she sucks on his earlobe, gently biting it. "You know what the perfect way to celebrate is?"

"I can guess that it starts with S and ends in X."

She pulls back and hops off the couch. She smirks at him, pulling her shirt over her head. She unclasps her bra and drops it on the floor. She turns around, giving Cooper the full frontal view of her now bare upper body. "So do you wanna celebrate or not?"

He smirks. "Right behind you." He stands up and follows her into the bedroom, shutting the divider as he steps into closer to the bed.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

_thought you'd like a longer chapter...please review _


End file.
